


Ходу, ходу

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Ravenclaw Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: История небольшой авантюры, положившей начало прекрасной дружбе - ведь Роза Уизли может затянуть в свои приключения кого угодно.





	1. Заведомо проигрышное пари

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан еще в 2011 году, так что канон "Проклятого дитя" не учитывается вообще)

Денёк для начала октября выдался удивительно погожий — из тех, что называют золотой осенью. Солнце не пеклó, как в знойном июле, а лишь слегка пригревало, даря всему живому последнюю негу нынешнего года; ветер не рвал с деревьев листья с остервенением ноябрьского шквала, а лишь незлобиво трепал их, словно демонстрируя одновременно и могущество своё, и снисходительность как сильный мира сего. Словно мимоходом поглаживая лицо девочки, расположившейся под раскидистым трёхсотлетним дубом, этот озорной гуляка, совершенно забыв о своём возрасте, бесстыдно флиртовал с юной особой, кокетливо поигрывая выбившимися из косы рыжими кудряшками.

Зажав в кулаке жёлудь величиной со сливу, студентка Гриффиндора Роуз Уизли размышляла о вечном, при этом стараясь не терять из виду бренных теплиц. На самом деле в такой день, когда, кажется, самой природе было лень утруждаться над чем-либо, девочка предпочла бы пойти бездумно покидать камушки в озеро или попить чайку у Хагрида, поболтать с ним ни о чём и почесать за ухом любопытного нюхлера, но профессор Лонгботтом — слишком милый человек и добрый преподаватель, чтобы прогуливать его занятия. Роуз иногда казалось, что во всем Хогвартсе ни один педагог не был так любим всеми — и студентами, и взрослыми, — как дядя Невилл.

Заметив, как от зáмка к оранжерее со всех ног несётся Альбус, Уизли помахала другу, и тот, направившись в её сторону, с удивлением подумал о том, что дражайшая сестрица, отучившись целый месяц, ухитрилась каким-то поистине волшебным образом ничего пока ещё не отмочить и ни во что его не втянула. Это казалось не просто непостижимым, но даже в какой-то степени подозрительным.

— Привет, — запыхавшийся Поттер плюхнулся на скамейку рядом с кузиной.

— Привет. Как руны? — поинтересовалась она.

— Более-менее, — Альбус задумался.

Роуз с грустью смотрела, как он поправляет синий галстук. Она иногда безумно жалела, что они с кузеном на разных факультетах. Всё-таки он был для неё не просто родственником, а в первую очередь другом. Верным другом, знавшим её с самого детства. Хотя его чрезмерное прилежание и какая-то слишком уж взрослая рассудительность были совершенно недоступны её пониманию.

— Малфой опять обошёл меня в расшифровке символов, — с досадой поморщился парнишка. — Самое обидное, что отстал-то я всего на два знака.

— Малфой изучает руны? — Уизли изумлённо округлила глаза.

— Ну да, что такого, — в свою очередь удивился Поттер.

— И чего вы в этих своих закорючках интересного находите! — девчонка фыркнула. — Не понимаю. По мне так копаться в древних каракулях — скука смертная.

Альбус собрался было поспорить, но тут на тропинке показался Невилл, и ребята, соскочив со скамейки, наперегонки припустились к теплице.

* * *

Профессор Лонгботтом считал, что есть лишь одно надёжное оружие против лени — любопытство, и поэтому на своих занятиях в дополнение к обязательному материалу непременно рассказывал что-нибудь увлекательное, иногда даже жертвуя программой и уходя немного в сторону от темы.

Ещё ему всегда казалось, что он мог бы намного лучше знать зелья, если бы не боялся Снейпа (земля ему пухом!) со страшной силой, если бы профессор хоть раз поддержал его или хотя бы одобрил. Сам Невилл старался отыскать подход к каждому и главное — помогал, если что-то не получалось. Такая методика давала неплохие результаты. Во всяком случае, студенты относились к Лонгботтому с большой теплотой и гербологию посещали с удовольствием.

Сейчас в теплицу явился третий курс в полном составе.

Отношения между Красными и Зелёными после стольких лет затишья стали гораздо спокойнее, но определённая доля отчуждённости всё же оставалась, и факультеты предпочитали держаться поодаль друг от друга.

Взгляд профессора скользнул по гриффиндорцам и невольно задержался на Уизли. Её сияющее дружелюбием лицо, как всегда, вызвало ответную улыбку. Шалунья Рози — любимица дядюшки Джорджа. Просто удивительно, до чего иногда дети не похожи на родителей! Роуз, конечно же, как и её мать, очень сообразительна, но у этого проказливого веснушчатого бесёнка нет ни той тяги к учению, ни усидчивости, которыми всегда отличалась Гермиона. Не замечалось за ней и отцовской любви к шахматам. Зато уж что она с лихвой унаследовала от обоих, так это тягу к приключениям. Видимо, в качестве компенсации.

А вот Альбус — почти копия отца. И внешне, да и характером напоминает его в детстве. Такой же чуткий, открытый, только более прилежен, чем Гарри в его годы, — Рейвенкло… — более серьёзен и наблюдателен, более кропотлив в работе. Да ещё, пожалуй, страстью к зельям не в папу пошёл. Старик Слагхорн просто в восторге. Говорит, Ал в бабушку Лили удался.

Взор профессора обратился к слизеринцам, — здесь выделялись двое. Два лидера. С первого курса между ними шла негласная, но упорная борьба за влияние.

Первый — так похожий на своего отца, но гораздо менее заносчивый Скорпиус Малфой, второй — Дерек Джексон, весьма амбициозный юноша с тяжёлым, неуживчивым характером. Когда эти двое смотрели друг на друга, Невиллу казалось, что один из них вот-вот прожжёт другого взглядом или, по меньшей мере, подпалит мантию.

Они даже сейчас пытались невербально науськать друг на друга зубрястый квактус, впрочем, абсолютно безрезультатно. Обычно воинственный, всегда готовый поддержать любую потасовку, сегодня он был настроен на редкость благодушно и бессовестно игнорировал все их тщетные потуги. Квактус был всецело поглощён тем, что, подставляя и бугорки зубрей, и безвольно обмякшие стрекучие рыльца лучам почти летнего ещё солнышка, проникавшим сквозь прозрачную кровлю теплицы, впитывал всем своим растительным существом эту последнюю благодать бабьего лета.

Профессор решил ещё разок пройтись по изученному материалу и посмотреть, достаточно ли глубоко усвоена тема осенней пересадки и обрезки живучки раскидистой. Эти свободолюбивые растения всегда крайне неохотно перебирались из открытого грунта в тесные горшки.

У Джона Хиггинса, по обыкновению, ничего не получалось. Его экземпляр, растопырив корешки, усиленно упирался, никак не желая занимать предназначенное для зимовки место. Этот мальчишка вообще постоянно что-то ронял, терял, ломал… Короче, сильно напоминал Невиллу его самогó в детстве, и поэтому в тот момент, когда он отвернулся, профессор, сердобольная душа, слегка шевельнув волшебной палочкой, подбросил в его горшок дренажа и смирительных удобрений. Все остальные студенты показали себя очень даже неплохо. И это не могло не радовать.

— Профессор, а что это за растение? — Люси Эрнисон заинтересовалась цветком, красовавшимся посреди преподавательского стола.

— О-о-о, — воодушевился Лонгботтом, — это лилия кудреватая, один из самых незаурядных объектов колдоботаники… И она так изящна, не правда ли! — он открыто залюбовался своим детищем. — К тому же, очень полезное растение, — добавил Невилл назидательно. — Во-первых, оно излучает положительную энергию, во-вторых, его лепестки используют как компонент многих зелий. К сожалению, редкое. Я пока смог вырастить лишь один экземпляр, остальные погибли, — профессор вздохнул. — Я, правда, слышал, в книге «Новейшая экспериментальная магия» есть кое-какие рекомендации по уходу за этой капризулей. Говорят, автор базировался на записках Хельги Хаффлпафф, впоследствии утерянных. Увы, — Невилл развёл руками, — приобрести эту книгу… Ох, — спохватился он, — что-то я, ребята, увлёкся. Урок окончен, можете быть свободны.

* * *

— Эй, Уизли! — услышала Роуз за спиной голос Джексона.

— Чего тебе? — она обернулась и недовольно взглянула на сокурсника.

— Не жалко профессора? Он же так мечтает вырастить эти цветочки.

— А тебе что, прибудет от моей жалости?

— Да нет, просто любопытно, осилишь ты раздобыть эту книженцию ему в подарок? — глаза слизеринца нехорошо загорелись.

Роуз одарила его неприязненным взглядом:

— Будто ты сам осилишь.

— Да я-то запросто, — продолжал задираться Джексон, — а вот у тебя, Уизли, наверняка не хватит ни ума, ни фантазии. Ни карманных денег, — добавил он ехидно.

Девочка прищурилась и зло прошипела:

— Уверен?

— Спорим? — Джексон протянул руку. — Кто достанет профессору книгу к Рождеству, тот и выиграл. А проигравший…

— …во время праздничного ужина заберётся на стол, «похлопает крыльями» и на весь обеденный зал три раза прокукарекает, — неожиданно выдала девчонка.

— Рози, не вздумай! — заволновался Альбус и поспешно ухватил кузину за локоть, но та вырвалась и сдавила ладонь Дерека, а стоявший чуть позади приятеля Майлз Забини стремительно шагнул вперёд и разбил руки спорщиков.

— Ну готовься, Уизли, — Джексон усмехнулся.

— Это ты готовься… мокрая курица, — фыркнула Роуз, глядя вслед уходившим слизеринцам, а потом хитро ухмыльнулась и повернулась к Альбусу.

— Зря ты, Рози, — мальчик поправил очки и укоризненно взглянул на подругу. — Из спорящих один, обычно, подлец, а другой — дурак, — рассудительно заметил он.

— Да ладно тебе, Альбус! — отмахнулась девочка, только что не прыгая от внезапного воодушевления. — Ты заметил шарик, который я подкинула ему в карман?

— Ну, положим, заметил… — ответил Поттер и в ожидании объяснения наклонил голову вбок.

— Это наше с дядей Джорджем совместное изобретение, — увлечённо зашептала Роуз. — Через пару часов Джексон уже не сможет снять мантию, и придется ему спать в ней. А к утру она станет ярко-розовой и обрастёт кружевами! — гриффиндорка хихикнула. — И он вынужден будет ходить так вплоть до самого обеда, — девочка торжествующе усмехнулась. — Вот так вот!

Альбус хмыкнул, — всё-таки порой шутки Роуз приходились ему по душе, — но потом в сомнении пожал плечами:

— И ты думаешь, он не догадается, чьих это рук дело?

— А докажет? — девчонка лукаво вздёрнула бровь.

* * *

Вечером Альбус заглянул в гостиную Гриффиндора, где кто-то был ему рад, а кто-то просто не обратил на него внимания, — к Поттеру здесь давно уже привыкли. Роуз болтала с Лили, когда весьма встревоженный кузен подошёл к ним и, коротко кивнув младшей сестре, взволнованно произнёс:

— Роуз, надо поговорить. Прогуляемся? — и многозначительно скосил глаза на дверь.

Девочка тяжело вздохнула и неохотно встала с кресла. Когда Альбус начинает разговор вот так — «с места в карьер», это означает что-то весьма серьёзное.

Как только они оказались в коридоре, Поттер нервно поправил очки:

— Ну что, не послушала меня?! — с ходу набросился он на кузину. — И что ты теперь, интересно знать, делать собираешься?

— Альбус, ты о чём? — опешила Роуз. Она-то, откровенно говоря, о Джексоне уже и думать забыла.

— О споре твоём, вот о чём! Я заглянул в Джеймсов каталог из Косого переулка! Знаешь, что тираж книги — всего пять экземпляров? — мальчишка прищурился. — А знаешь, сколько она стоит?! — он свирепо раздул ноздри. — Знаешь?!

— Альбус, ты прав, — перебила его кузина. — Чёрт меня дёрнул, — она досадливо сморщилась. — Но уж… назвался груздем — полезай в кузов.

— Я думаю, — выдвинул Поттер разумную мысль, — нам следует написать моему папе или тёте Гермионе.

— Ни в коем случае! — воспротивилась девчонка. — Если об этом узнает кто-то из взрослых, я не буду с тобой разговаривать до скончания века. Ясно?

— А как ты себе представляешь покупку книги? Роуз, ты же не дослушала! Она стóит столько же, сколько Молния-100! — (Джеймс, ярый поклонник квиддича, за лето просто _вымел_ всем мозги этой супер-мега-усовершенствованной метлой). — Да к тому же я и представить себе не могу, как попасть в Косой посреди семестра, — продолжал кипятиться Альбус. — Не говоря уже о том, что у нас просто денег таких нет… — снова вернулся он к началу разговора.

— Ну в Косой-то мы уж как-нибудь попадём… — взгляд девочки стал задумчивым. — А покупать… Зачем покупать? Мы её украдём!

— Роуз… ты с ума сошла?

— Знаешь, Альбус, я подумала… Во-первых, раздобыв энциклопедию, мы сделаем приятное дяде Невиллу. И потом… на долю наших родителей выпало столько всяких опасностей! Так неужели мы не имеем права хоть на частичку их приключений, пусть даже на самую маленькую?! К тому же, вспомни: хоть один студент попадал в Косой переулок прямо из Хогвартса?

— Нет.

— Ну так мы будем первыми! Альбус, решайся, ты же знаешь, я всё равно за это возьмусь. Конечно, одной мне будет тяжелее, но раз ты…

Роуз собралась уходить, но кузен ухватил её за руку.

— Неужели ты подумала, что я тебя брошу?! — возмутился он. — Ты же вляпаешься в такие неприятности, что потом хлопот не оберёшься. Хотя, — мальчишка вздохнул, — мы и вдвоём вляпаемся. Но уж пропадать, так вместе. Есть какие-то идеи?

Идей у Роуз пока что никаких не было.


	2. Конфуз с зельями и рунами

Скорпиус Малфой не сводил с них глаз вот уже вторые сутки. Это несколько беспокоило Уизли. Особенно напрягало то, что в библиотеке он садился почти вплотную, причём преимущественно в те моменты, когда обсуждались возможности перемещения в Косой переулок. И вот после ужина он всё-таки подошёл к ним.

— У меня к вам разговор.

— По поводу? — хмуро откликнулся Альбус.

— По поводу того спора с Дереком.

— Малфой, что-то ты не очень похож на голос моего разума, — попыталась отшить слизеринца Роуз. — Шёл бы ты своей дорогой.

— Поттер, ты производишь впечатление здравомыслящего человека, — не отреагировав на нападки гриффиндорки, снова заговорил слизеринец, — потому обсудим-ка мы этот вопрос с тобой. Как мужчина с мужчиной. Понимаешь, э-э-э… хочу предложить вам сотрудничество, — Малфой многозначительно поднял бровь.

— С чего вдруг такое великодушие? — недоверчиво покосился на него Альбус.

— Всё просто, Поттер. Я помогу вам с этой книжечкой, а вы Дерека фэйсом об тэйбл. На глазах всего курса. Хотя, Уизли, — наконец обратился он к девочке, — идея с мантией была весьма занятной… Особенно, когда ночью он искромсал её на куски, а к утру она была как новая.

Роуз самодовольно улыбнулась, — её план удался, хотя лицезреть Дерека в облаке кружев ей так и не довелось: он до самого обеда отсиживался в своей спальне, — но тут же скорчила серьёзную мину.

— А с чего ты взял, что это я?

— Интуиция, Уизли, интуиция, — хмыкнул Малфой. — Так чтó? принимаете моё предложение?

— Пожалуй… да, — поразмыслив, решил за них обоих Альбус.

Уизли оскорблённо поджала губы, но мальчишки, кажется, не обратили на это никакого внимания. Поттер обрадовался неожиданному напарнику, отнюдь не страдающему недостатком ума, а тот, в свою очередь, преследовал собственные меркантильные цели.

— Послушайте, вы абсолютно уверены, что здесь безопасно что-либо обсуждать? — спросил Скорпиус, озираясь по сторонам.

— А ты можешь предложить что-то получше, а, Малфой? — Роуз задиристо вскинула голову.

— Можно бы в чьей-нибудь гостиной, — поправляя очки, задумчиво произнёс Альбус, — но я не уверен, что слизеринцы примут нас с распростёртыми объятьями, да и гриффиндорцы вряд ли обрадуются Малфою… Может, к нам? В Рейвенкло?

— Не думаю, — поморщился Скорпиус. — Вообще у меня есть идея, хоть я и не уверен, что у нас получится… Но ведь кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанского, не так ли?

— Э-э-э… Малфой?

— Идёмте на восьмой этаж, — закончил свою мысль слизеринец.

* * *

— Ну и что мы здесь делаем? — снисходительно поинтересовалась Роуз, прислоняясь к стене и наблюдая в раме напротив знакомую с первого курса картину: волшебник-недоучка, прячась за валунами, короткими перебежками удирает от безобразных троллей, наряженных в балетные пачки.

— Отец рассказывал, что когда-то здесь была Выручай-комната, — Скорпиус, нахмурившись, начал прохаживаться по коридору, — но-о-о…

— …она сгорела в День Победы над Тёмным Лордом, — закончил за него Альбус.

— Между прочим, Малфой, по вине твоего папаши, — не преминула поддеть слизеринца Роуз.

— И вовсе нет! — парировал он. — Насколько мне известно, Уизли, тот, кто разжёг Адское Пламя, в нём же и сгорел!

— Ну всё равно, — не уступала девчонка, — это был приятель твоего отца.

— Ну не я же это был, в конце концов, — огрызнулся Малфой, — чего прицепилась!

Девчонка уже раскрыла рот, но Альбус остановил её:

— Хватит, Роуз, Малфой действительно ни при чём. Да и не до того сейчас.

— Ладно, проехали, — махнул рукой Скорпиус. — Короче, я несколько раз пытался пожелать, чтобы она появилась. Хотя бы посмотреть, что от неё осталось. Но у меня так ничего и не вышло. Может, если мы втроём попросим об укромном месте, где бы можно было потолковать по душам, она откроется?..

— Возможно, что и так, — задумчиво произнёс Альбус. — Насколько я знаю, на Хогвартс наложена магия, инициирующая самореставрацию помещений, так что комната могла и восстановиться за пару десятилетий… Хотя бы частично. По крайней мере, нам ничто не мешает попробовать…

Роуз прикрыла глаза. «Нам нужно укромное место», — подумала девочка и представила себе нечто похожее на лабораторию дяди Джорджа… Вот бы она и правда была похожа…

— Получилось! — вывел гриффиндорку из раздумий голос Альбуса. И действительно, в стене появилась дверь.

— Ну так идём! — сказала Роуз и, толкнув её, первой шагнула в комнату.

Здесь оказалось вполне уютно, если не брать в учёт местами обгоревшие стены и слегка закопчённый потолок. Камин, три кресла вокруг небольшого журнального столика с парочкой номеров «Ведьмополитена», стопкой «Придиры» и ароматической лампой на расшитой салфетке… Чуть поодаль, вдоль стены — стеллаж с книгами и длинная, выложенная кафельной плиткой парта, сплошь заставленная склянками, ретортами, горелками… Видимо, из фантазий Альбуса. Ну или Малфоя.

— Смотрите-ка, а здесь очень даже ничего, — удивился Скорпиус и, скользнув беглым взглядом по журнальному столу, тут же прямым ходом направился к стеллажам. — И литература здесь, должен вам сказать, весьма-а-а… — слизеринец пробежал пальцами по корешкам книг. — История зелий пятнадцатого века… О! А вот по рунам кельтов!

— Кельтов? Где? — загорелся азартом Альбус, уже дорвавшийся до соседнего стеллажа.

— Держи, — Малфой протянул ему брошюру, судя по состоянию переплёта, читанную-перечитанную. — А ты что, так любишь руны?

— Да-а-а… все эти таинственные символы… и разгадывание манускриптов, — восхищённо забормотал Поттер, перелистывая страницы. — Просто что-то потрясающее…

— Забавно, — хмыкнул Скорпиус. — Ты как будто читаешь мои мысли. Особенно увлекательна история создания того или иного символа, не находишь?

— О да! Вот в Скандинавии, например…

— Да уж, — с досадой вздохнула Роуз, в надежде прервать эту задушевную беседу, грозившую затянуться до отбоя или, того хуже, до утра, — мне, я чувствую, остается только выйти и нервно покурить за ближайшим углом.

— Великий Мерлин! Уизли… — Скорпиус в притворном ужасе прикрыл рот ладонью: — Ты ещё и куришь? Кошма-а-ар!

— Малфой, не прикидывайся дурачком, — фыркнула девчонка, — это была аллегория. И вообще мы здесь, между прочим, для того, чтоб обсудить возможности перемещения в Косой переулок. Не забыли ещё?

— А, так вы хотите попасть туда, чтобы купить книгу? — Малфой выудил со стеллажа том в тёмно-синем переплёте и удобно устроился в одном из кресел.

— Не совсем, — Роуз уселась напротив слизеринца. — Мы собираемся её… украсть.

— _Что-о-о?! _— мальчишка вскочил. Фолиант соскользнул с его колен и грохнулся на пол, покарав неблагодарного читателя углом переплёта. — Моргана прародительница… — сквозь зубы процедил Скорпиус, запрыгав на одной ноге, — с кем я связался! Вы что, рехнулись?!

— Малфой, ну сам подумай, как мы её купим, она же стóит безумных денег!

— Да, но это же не повод опуститься до воровства! Вы хоть понимаете, что за такое и в Азкабан загреметь можно.

— Ну Азкабан-то нам, думаю, не грозит, — неуверенно пробормотал Альбус. — Туда могут за политическое преступление упечь или, например, за убийство.

— Всё равно, это… противозаконно! — упёрся Малфой.

— Проще говоря, это уголовщина, — констатировала Роуз, безмятежно пожав плечами. — Мы знаем. Но выхода у нас нет. Так ты с нами или… — девочка, прищурившись, посмотрела на слизеринца, а тот, растирая вискú, бубнил себе под нос:

— …дед узнает, это будет ужасно. Если просочится в прессу, его вообще удар хватит. Да-а-а… Но я всегда мечтал вывести его из себя! — продолжал бормотать мальчишка. — А, Мерлин с вами… Так что у вас за идеи?

* * *

Роуз, загруженная гнетущими мыслями, торопливо пересекала гриффиндорскую гостиную, когда её окликнула Лили:

— Розочка, ты куда? Я думала, мы с тобой сегодня пройдёмся до озера. Ты же обещала, — пробормотала Поттер и насупилась.

— Ох, — Роуз растерялась. — Лили, прости пожалуйста, я совсем забыла! — она виновато улыбнулась и потрепала кузину по плечу:

— Мы с тобой непременно погуляем, только в другой раз, ладно? — извиняющимся тоном попросила она. — А сейчас, понимаешь, мне очень надо к Альбусу, в-в-в… библиотеку.

Девчушка слегка обиженно взглянула на неё, а потом спросила:

— Это всё из-за твоего спора, да?

— С чего ты взяла? — опешила Роуз.

— Так все уже знают, — пожала плечами первокурсница. — Гриффиндор тебе сочувствует, слизеринцы злорадствуют. Книга-то, говорят, дорогущая…

Уизли окинула гостиную быстрым взглядом. И действительно, Люси как-то странно полужалостливо-полувиновато улыбалась, Джон смотрел в духе «держись, может, всё ещё обойдётся», а лёгкая ухмылка Джеймса словно говорила: «ну ты, кузина, однако, и влипла».

Прошептав пару любимых проклятий дядюшки Джорджа, Уизли быстрым шагом направилась в Выручай-комнату, чтобы посмотреть, что придумали эти два, Мерлин бы их побрал… гения.

Картина, представшая Роуз, была просто идиллической: Альбус что-то помешивал в котле, иногда подходя к замотанному шарфом Скорпиусу, который, ползая на четвереньках по камням, выводил какие-то загадочные символы на расстеленном полотне.

— Вы мне напоминаете двух бóтанов, — ревниво заметила Роуз и, мотнув головой, перекинула косу за спину (что было признаком неудовольствия).

— О! Уизли! Как раз вовремя, — проигнорировав её «приветствие», слегка осипшим голосом изрёк Малфой и, кашлянув, поправил шарф. — Смени-ка Поттера, а то он мне нужен, — бесцеремонно заявил слизеринец.

Ух! Если бы не крайняя необходимость, Роуз вылила бы содержимое котла этому задаваке… прямо на его белобрысую голову! Он совсем отбил у неё друга! Альбус теперь проводил гораздо больше времени с Малфоем, чем с ней. Ишь, спелись, Архимеды! Тут внутренний голос очень некстати шепнул, что мальчики всегда пытаются позвать её с собой… «Но ведь тебе не интересны руны, с которыми они так возятся, — навязчиво твердил рассудок, — а зелье Альбус тебе одной ни за что бы не доверил… А стараются они, между прочим, для тебя».

Вздохнув, девочка направилась к котлу.

— Пока не посинеет, — коротко пояснил братец и отошёл к Малфою.

Вскоре они горячо заспорили над расстеленным на полу полотном с начертанными на нём символами…

— Готово, — через пару минут удовлетворённо объявила Роуз.

— У нас тоже, — обрадовал её Альбус и подоткнул пальцем сползшие очки. — Мы создали руну перемещения!

— Ну не совсем так, Поттер… — поправил его Скорпиус. — Без зелья она не подействует.

— Может, растолкуете непосвящённой? — подавив досаду, миролюбиво попросила Роуз.

— Всё просто, Уизли, — прохрипел Малфой и, прочистив горло, продолжил: — Мы создали символичное предложение о перемещении. Надо выпить зелье, встать на полотно с руной и подумать о Косом переулке, — с умным видом отрапортовал слизеринец и с некоторым сомнением добавил: — Теоретически, руна должна сработать.

— Насколько я знаю, — подхватил Альбус, методично разливая зелье по флаконам, — после войны с Хогвартса сняли запрет на аппарацию, так что перемещение на территории школы вроде бы разрешено. На бóльшее пока рассчитывать не стóит — над порталом ещё работать и работать, но по зáмку подвигаться попробовать можно. Сосредоточиться, нацелиться и-и-и…

…Густой синий сироп тонкой струйкой лился в склянку через узенькое горлышко.

— Ясно. И кто же будет первопроходцем? — спросила Роуз.

— Ну-у-у… возможно, пока несколько рановато, — придирчиво разглядывая зелье на свет, задумчиво произнёс Альбус. — Решение сырое… могут выползти неожиданные последствия… Вот если ещё поработать над руной… — он встряхнул флакон.

— А я бы с удовольствием рискнул, — совсем севшим голосом просипел Малфой и вздохнул с явным сожалением: — только мне что-то нездоровится…

— Всё ясно, — фыркнула Роуз. — Мальчишки! Ушли в небытие времена героев и рыцарей. Мир держится на женщине. Выпить зелье и встать на руну, так? Отлично!

Поттер и глазом моргнуть не успел, как девочка выхватила у него флакончик, одним махом опрокинула его содержимое себе в рот и, подумав о… родной башне Гриффиндора, стремительно шагнула на холст. Зелье оказалось на вкус таким гадким, что она даже поперхнулась.

Мальчишки, с ужасом переглянувшись, бросились к ней, но…

…Уже через пару мгновений Роуз проклинала на чём свет стоит и Альбуса, и Малфоя, и всех, кто напридумывал всякие там руны и зелья. Она находилась на башне Гриффиндора: упираясь коленями в черепицу, она одной рукой цеплялась за ось флюгера, а другой обнимала конус остроконечной крыши…

На самом деле прошло всего минут семь-десять, не больше, но Роуз показалось, что истёк целый час, пока её услышали. Наконец из окна гостиной показалась макушка, а затем и лицо Джейн Тёрнер, их старосты. Она обернулась на звавший сверху голос, и физиономия её вытянулась от изумления. Девушка испуганно охнула:

— Уизли… Ты что там делаешь?!

— Э-э-э… Долго объяснять, Джейн. Не могла бы ты… снять меня отсюда… Как-нибудь, а?

Старшекурсница, быстренько посоветовавшись сама с собой и с высшим разумом, вполне рационально рассудила, что при её всего-навсего школьном уровне левитации, последняя может обернуться для Уизли полётом _с башни_.

— Я лучше за директором… — растерянно пробормотала она и стремглав бросилась из гостиной. — Держи-и-ись!!! — услышала Роуз отголоски её крика уже откуда-то из коридора.

Пока староста бегала за директором МакГонагалл, которая всё ещё оставалась деканом факультета, из всех окон повысовывались гриффиндорцы с дурацкими вопросами:

— А как это ты там оказалась?

— А зачем?

— А тебе не страшно?..

Да страшно, чёрт возьми, конечно же, ей страшно! Но она как-никак гриффиндорка! И девочка, стараясь не смотреть вниз, через силу улыбалась и отвечала, что это эксперимент, просто не слишком удачный; и что — нет, она совсем не боится…

После прихода директрисы, Роуз буквально за пару минут была отлевитирована в гостиную. МакГонагалл, сурово взглянув на студентку, сухо обронила:

— Вы не перестаёте меня разочаровать, мисс Уизли. Сразу же после ужина я жду вас в моём кабинете.

В этот момент Роуз подумала, что она точно убьёт Малфоя. Или Альбуса. А ещё лучше — обоих сразу.

* * *

Поттер, размахивая руками, мерил шагами Выручай-комнату.

— Опять не слушаешь! Я же говорил, что зелье надо ещё перепроверить! И руну тоже! — сокрушался мальчишка.

— Это не беда, — вздохнул Малфой, — но мне в голову пришла одна забавная мысль… Ну предположим, попадём мы в Косой, а как на нас там посмотрят, вы не подумали? Сейчас ведь не каникулы, а мы как-никак студенты школы…

— Мы на домашнем обучении? — предположила Роуз, мило улыбнувшись.

— Не прокатит, — помотал головой слизеринец.

— Хм… тогда, может, Оборотное зелье? Ну утащим там у взрослых волос, и…

— Уизли… — Малфой посмотрел на девчонку с напускным изумлением, — и как только тебя до сих пор из школы не выперли, авантюристку такую! Но знаешь что… — слизеринец улыбнулся, — идея гениальная, а главное, на редкость новая и свежая. Если не считать одного: нам придется украсть чёртову уйму компонентов, чтобы приготовить зелье.

— Ну это не проблема, — улыбнулась Роуз, — мы же должны развивать в себе криминальные наклонности, так? Вот мы этим и займёмся. Альбус, нам надо найти книгу с рецептом и руководством, и желательно побыстрее.

— Нам… хорошо сказано, — тихонько пробормотал Поттер и озабоченно почесал затылок.

* * *

— Итак, — торжественно произнёс Альбус, — внимание! Рецепт Оборотного зелья: муха-златоглазка, пиявки, ложная болотная мята, спорыш, толчёный рог двурога, кусочек шкуры бумсланга и… фрагменты плоти тех, в кого нам предстоит обратиться.

— Ну златоглазку и пиявок мы, положим, раздобудем, — задумчиво произнёс Малфой, — мята — вообще не проблема. А вот рог и шкура — посложнее. Видимо, их придется красть.

— Ну да, — согласилась Роуз.

— Вы хоть представляете, сколько всего придется своровать? — в который раз ужаснулся Альбус.

— Поттер, пути назад всё равно нет, так что не дёргайся, — вздохнул Скорпиус. — Лучше пошевели мозгами, я верю, что они у тебя на месте, и изобрети способ попасть в лабораторию Слагхорна.

— Думаю, Малфой, для нас с тобой это труда не составит, — Альбус, поправив очки, уверенно взглянул на слизеринца.

* * *

Роуз так и не была толком посвящена в планы мальчишек, знала лишь, что они попробуют во время урока проникнуть во владения профессора Слагхорна. Все мысли девочки были об одном: только бы получилось!

В тот день они готовили Сонное зелье. Уизли была на редкость рассеянна, лишь машинально помешивала эликсир да косилась на Поттера, — тот же был, как всегда, спокоен и с невозмутимым видом кидал в котёл компоненты.

Слагхорн подошёл к Хиггинсу и начал ему что-то втолковывать.

— Профессор, — воспользовался моментом Альбус, — у меня закончилась мята, нельзя ли взять у вас?

— Да, да, конечно, она там, — старик махнул в сторону лаборатории. — Правый стеллаж, ячейка эм-сорок один. Возьмите сами, а я пока взгляну, что получается у мисс Уизли.

Бросив ликующий взгляд в сторону кузины и стараясь идти спокойно, мальчишка направился в «святая святых». Через пару минут он вернулся неприлично сияющим.

Теперь очередь Малфоя. Лишь бы он добыл этот рог, будь он неладен…

* * *

Выручай-комната…

Роуз с неожиданно пробудившимся интересом наблюдает, как Малфой с Альбусом стряпают Оборотное зелье и параллельно доводят до ума тот самый злополучный рунический портал. А это, оказывается, достаточно увлекательно! Точнее, зелье более-менее увлекательно, но уж никак не руны…

— Пора выбрать день, — серьёзно говорит слизеринец, — и обсудить план. Зелье настоится через неделю, Хогсмид как раз через восемь дней. Думаю, тогда и надо будет рискнуть. Но подготовлено всё должно быть без сучка, без задоринки.


	3. Косяки Косого переулка

Роуз с нетерпением ждала выходного. Ей почему-то казалось, что всё непременно сложится в их пользу.

Для начала ребята решили посидеть в «Трёх мётлах» — немного отдохнуть и выбрать «объекты охоты». Вообще-то план Роуз был донельзя банален: в пабе всегда полно взрослых, и можно будет запросто раздобыть несколько волос. Правда, свои смотрели на них с недоумением: Уизли и Поттер братаются с Малфоем?..

Вот Роуз «положила глаз» на беседовавшего с барменом высокого мужчину довольно неприветливого вида. На прилавке покоилась его кепка.

«Можно попробовать», — подумала гриффиндорка. Подмигнув мальчишкам, она направилась к стойке и встала рядом с незнакомцем. Тот даже не обернулся.

— Сливочное пиво будьте добры, — обратилась девочка к бармену и, протягивая деньги, будто невзначай смахнула с прилавка кепку.

Её хозяин что-то сердито буркнул и наклонился за головным убором.

— О-о-о… — с сожалением протянула Роуз, — я такая неловкая. Надеюсь, вы не сердитесь? — она участливо коснулась плеча «жертвы». Мужчина снова что-то недовольно пробубнил, но это уже не имело значения — дело было сделано. Девочка взяла пиво и вернулась к ребятам.

На лице Малфоя сияла торжествующая улыбка.

— У нас тоже трофеи, — не дожидаясь вопроса, похвастался он и показал Роуз краешек женской массажной щётки: — Эта штуковина весьма кстати выглядывала из дамской сумочки и словно напрашивалась: «Ну возьми же меня, Скорпиус, ну возьми!». А у твоего кузена, Уизли, чрезвычайно своеобразный фрагмент плоти, — Малфой ехидно ухмыльнулся.

Альбус вспыхнул и нервно поправил очки. Он сжимал в кулаке бумажную салфетку, и вид у него был растерянный. Роуз в недоумении подняла брови.

— В неё сморкался один нелицеприятный тип, — съязвил Малфой.

— Не сморкался, а рот вытирал, — огрызнулся Поттер.

В этот раз пресечь диспут пришлось Роуз:

— Ну что ж… чудесно. Раз программа-минимум выполнена, идём «соображать на троих» в ближайшей подворотне?

* * *

Спрятавшись между домами, ребята извлекли на свет божий свои сокровища: руну, оба зелья и щётку.

— Ну, кто первый? — спросил Поттер и выудил из кармана три флакончика с Оборотным зельем.

— Давайте я, — отважно предложила Роуз и, вытянув перед собой раскрытую ладонь, с превосходством взглянула на Малфоя: — Я жду.

— Конечно, конечно, ваша светлость, сию секунду! — насмешливо изрёк тот, снимая со щётки русый волосок и передавая его Уизли.

Девочка глубоко вздохнула и кинула волос в зелье. Оно в тот же миг изменило цвет. Роуз мысленно ещё раз пожелала себе удачи, сделала глоток и…

…Дальше она почувствовала нечто странное: во-первых, девочка поняла, что становится ниже ростом, во-вторых, что её роскошная медного цвета шевелюра, которой завидовали даже старшекурсницы, куда-то исчезает, руки становятся маленькими и… о, ужас! обгрызенные ногти! Как только трансформация закончилась, Альбус, ошарашенно глядя на кузину сверху вниз, констатировал:

— Кажется, мы опять… напортачили.

Взглянув на себя в зеркальце, Роуз высказалась в духе дядюшки Джорджа, да так, что даже Малфой смутился. Ну ещё бы тут не браниться! Она обратилась в ребёнка! И ладно бы, что этому ребёнку всего лет пять или шесть… Она трансформировалась в мальчика!

— Эк тебя… _сплющило_, — растерянно пробормотал Скорпиус и досадливо поморщился.

— Это гены, — оглядев кузину с ног до головы, вынес Поттер короткий и суровый вердикт.

— Да заткнись ты! — злобно шикнула девчонка, радуясь хотя бы тому, что одежда была заранее зачарована на автотрансфигурацию. В противном случае она уже предстала бы перед мальчиками — караул! — в чём мама родила.

— Всё-то у вас… не слава богу, — продолжал бубнить неугомонный братец.

— А можно с этого момента поподробнее? — живо поинтересовался Малфой.

— Да это, знаешь, долгая история, — Альбус нахмурился, — нам дядя Рон как-то рассказывал. В общем… они тоже обращались. По необходимости, конечно, — тут же уточнил он. — И папа, и дядя Рон, как и планировалось, превратились в других мальчишек, а тётя Гермиона — в кошку.

— Вот не надо! — вспыхнула Роуз. — Вовсе не в кошку! Она просто шерстью обросла.

— Ещё лучше, — ухмыльнулся Малфой. — Да-а-а… ну и семейка у вас, однако…

— Между прочим, — набросилась на него гриффиндорка, — это твоя вина!

— Эй, Уизли, утихомирься! Откуда же я знал, что эта премудрая женщина своей щёткой ребёнка чешет! Неряха, — парнишка брезгливо поморщился: — даже не удосужилась волосы снять!

— Согласна, неряха. Только нам-то теперь что делать? — спросила Роуз, глядя на мальчишек (вот досада-то!) снизу вверх. Чёрт, какая же она теперь маленькая!

— Ну… Что, что… — Альбус тяжело вздохнул, — самое отвратительное. Кому-то из нас двоих, — он виновато взглянул на Малфоя, — придётся это… в женщину обратиться.

— Чего-о-о? — вытаращился на него Скорпиус. — С какой это стати?

— Ну-у-у… Раз Роуз у нас теперь — ребёнок, надо приличной дружной семьёй идти, чтоб лишнего внимания не привлекать.

— Как мило, — осклабился Малфой. — И как же мы решим… кто? И, кстати, где мы теперь женский волос найдём?

— Дай сюда! — сердито пискнула Роуз и выдернула у мальчишки щётку.

Слизеринец взглянул на неё свысока (в прямом смысле слова) и ехидно хмыкнул. Это страшно взбесило Уизли. Подумаешь, умник нашёлся! Но она стерпела и, сдержав очередную тираду, принялась изучать расческу. Чёрт! Это же элементарно! Женские волосы — кра-ше-ны-е! Совсем светлые они только на три четверти длины, а корень — темнее. «Вот балбес», — пробормотала девчонка и сняла со щётки пегую волосинку. В это время Поттер предложил слизеринцу наилучший вариант — кинуть жребий. Скорпиус достал из кармана кнат. Роуз подумала, что будет очень весело, если роль женщины выпадет белобрысому. Хоть какое-то ему наказание за такую подставу. Но, увы, проиграл Альбус. Поттер почесал переносицу и предложил:

— Слушай, Малфой, а может, я тогда вторым мальчиком? А ты образцовым многодетным папашей, а?

— Нет уж, — скривился Скорпиус, — так не пойдёт. Мне одного этого… ребёночка, — он насмешливо кивнул на Роуз, — с лихвой…

— Слушай ты… Скорпионище, — возмутилась Уизли, — вообще-то расческу крал ты! Так что…

— Да ладно, Роуз, переживу как-нибудь, — Альбус вздохнул. — Я же знал, что до добра это всё не доведёт. Да и нет у нас времени на споры. Давайте сюда зелье.

Через пару мгновений Альбус начал вытягиваться и постепенно трансформировался в женщину, причём отнюдь не в красавицу…

— Та-а-ак… — Роуз свирепо взглянула на слизеринца. — Хотел, чтобы я в уродину обернулась? Ну спасибо!

— Уизли, да ты что! — парнишка аж задохнулся от возмущения. — Да я даже лица её не видел!

— Ох, — вздохнул Альбус, — да какая разница! Одинаково противно. Ещё и мешается, — он досадливо сморщился и, неопределённо поведя плечами, опустил смущённый взгляд на пару солидных выпуклостей.

— Слушай, Альбус, мне, может, тоже кое-что кое-где мешается, — сердито прошипела Роуз, — я же не жалуюсь!

При этих словах Скорпиус прыснул в кулак, а девчонка окрысилась: — Нечего ржать, белобрысый, твоя очередь!

Поттер угодливо протянул слизеринцу салфетку.

— Хм… Знаешь, Уизли, пожалуй, я возьму у тебя волос, — Малфой подставил гриффиндорке свой флакон, — не пропадать же твоим трудам.

Роуз усмехнулась и бросила свой «боевой трофей» в снадобье. Скорпиус выпил зелье и через пару мгновений на месте белобрысого мальчишки уже мял в руках кепку хмурый рослый мужчина. Он шумно вздохнул и сказал:

— Ну-с, леди энд джентльмены, отправляемся в Косой переулок.

* * *

Роуз вполне разумно решила, что вначале надо бы наведаться в «ЧУКЧУ»[1] и затариться парой новинок, разработанных дядей Джорджем ещё летом… К примеру, УПРУ-1[2]… — средство, на пять минут ликвидирующее не только стены, но и любые другие преграды, в том числе и стёкла. Да и дымчатый камень[3] не мешает прихватить.

Народу в лавке вредилок было не слишком много. Ребята стали прохаживаться среди витрин, и к ним как раз подошёл Рон.

— Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Роуз дёрнула Альбуса за юбку и пропищала:

— Мамочка, купи камушек! Хочу камушек. Ну ма-а-а…

Джордж, оторвавшись от стеллажа, скользнул по мальчонке мимолётным сосредоточенным взором, полным… подозрения? недоумения?..

Скорпиус же громко фыркнул, чем снискал неодобрительный взгляд Рона, но весёлость слизеринца словно рукой сняло, как только он увидел цену. А Роуз внимательно оглядывалась, для маскировки широко разинув рот, якобы от восхищения. УПРУ-один в витрине с новинками отсутствовал, значит, папа с дядей Джорджем ещё не выставили его на продажу. Досада какая! Придётся-таки тащиться за средством в лабораторию! Роуз незаметно шмыгнула за стеллажи и бесшумно поднялась по лестнице.

Когда она вернулась, Скорпиус, явно психовавший, с такой силой вцепился ей в плечо, что девочке стало больно.

— Ты где шлындраешь?! — зло прошипел он ей на ухо, не забыв при этом нацепить милую улыбку.

Но на их счастье ни Джордж, ни Рон не заметили отсутствия ребёнка. Первый всё ещё рылся в стеллаже, второй же, в свою очередь, был весьма увлечён беседой с Алом, который казался на удивление спокойным, но, тем не менее, при виде кузины испустил вздох облегчения:

— Спасибо, мистер Уизли, — сказал он. — Думаю, мы к вам ещё заглянем.

— Конечно, конечно, — Рон доброжелательно улыбнулся и протянул Роуз дымчатый камень: — Держи, малыш.

— И благодари чукчу, — свирепо добавил Малфой, — тебе его подарили!

— Спасибо, сэр, — весело пискнула гриффиндорка.

Попрощавшись с Роном, все трое вышли из магазина.

* * *

— Занятная семейка, — хмыкнул Рон, глядя вслед уходящим.

— Угу, — недовольно буркнул Джордж, — занятная… ты всем занятным, что ль, собираешься дымовухи-то задаром раздавать?

— Ладно тебе, не бухти, — отмахнулся Рон. — Он чем-то на Розочку мою похож. Она в его возрасте так же капризничала.

— И голос… — пробормотал себе под нос Джордж.

— И мадам эта, — продолжал разглагольствовать Рон, — хоть и не красавица, зато как в квиддиче сечёт! Только мужик у неё больно ревнивый, так зыркал… Джордж, ты чего?

— …и очки всё поправляла, — словно не слыша, прошептал Джордж.

— Кто? — вытаращился на него Рон.

— Ну баба эта!

— Ты что? Не было на ней очков! — младший брат изумлённо воззрился на старшего.

— Тем более! Чего ж она всё по переносице пальцем елозила, как наш Ал, и нос морщила! Рон, это они! Наши!

— Наши? — не понял Рон. — Кто «наши»?

— Альбус. И Розочка твоя!

— Рехнулся?! — Рон расхохотался. — Откуда им тут взяться, они же в школе! И что ты хочешь сказать? Что они обернулись? Откуда у них Оборотное? — младший брат смотрел на старшего, словно родитель на малое неразумное дитя.

— Оборотное! — ахнул Джордж и метнулся в лабораторию, грохоча башмаками по ступеням.

— Параноик! — усмехнулся Рон и качнул головой. — И кто ж с ними третий-то был? Уж не Роксана[4] ли? — запустил он вслед брату.

Пока автосчётчик вслух отчитывался о количестве изготовленного и проданного Оборотного, Джордж, бормоча «…третий, третий, кто третий», просматривал пузырьки флаконы и пакеты.

«Точно не Фред, и не Роксана, — проносилось в мозгу Уизли, — и, похоже, не Джим. Кто был третьим?»

Так ничего подозрительного и не обнаружив, Джордж вернулся в торговый зал к насмешливо глядящему на него младшему брату.

* * *

— Ну и куда ты запропастилась, интересно знать? — осведомился Скорпиус. — А если бы кто-то из них заметил, что тебя нет рядом? Хорошо, Поттер отвлёк твоего отца! Беседой о квиддиче, кстати. Мерлин, — слизеринец возвёл глаза к небу, — и где это видано, чтобы женщина говорила с мужчиной о _квиддиче_!

— Заткнись, — буркнул Альбус, — я, между прочим, нас всех выручал. И вообще, двигаем! В нашем распоряжении всего полчаса.

По дороге к магазину он поинтересовался:

— Роуз, действительно, куда ты исчезла?

— Добывала кое-что, что нам поможет, — девочка с самодовольной улыбкой достала из кармана УПРУ-один. — Тáк что вы мне ещё и спасибо должны сказать.

— О-о-о… — Скорпиус отвесил ей шутейный поклон, — леди Роуз… премного благодарны за первое деяние на благо нашей маленькой и, главное, дружной общины почти за месяц её существования.

— Да иди ты, Малфой, знаешь куда! — огрызнулась девчонка. — Испытываете на мне свои штучки, как на подопытном кролике!

— Сама же всё и затеяла, — тут же парировал Скорпиус.

— Та-а-ак! — угрожающе нахмурился Альбус. — Прекратили ругань! Топаем во «Флориш». Ходу!

* * *

На удивление Роуз, в книжном было столпотворение — по бóльшей части женщины. Словно вся прекрасная половина магического Лондона решила почтить мистера Флориша своим присутствием именно сегодня! Как стало понятно через пару минут, здесь проходила творческая встреча известной сочинительницы слезливых любовных романов.

— Ну! Что дальше? — подал голос Альбус.

— Хм… давай так: камень, на всякий случай, пусть будет у тебя. Ты стережёшь на входе, а мы Малфоем орудуем у витрины.

— А чего он не с нами? — с тревогой спросил Скорпиус, кивнув на Поттера.

— Потому что такая расстановка не вызовет подозрений, это будет выглядеть типично: тётка приволокла с собой мужа и сына, и они скучают на улице, пока она слушает всякую бабью говорильню, — Роуз расплылась в довольной улыбке. Слизеринец промолчал, что было воспринято как знак согласия, и они вышли на улицу.

Альбус остался у входа, прислонившись к дверному косяку, «папаша с сынулей» прошли к витрине, где красовался вожделенный том «Новейшей магии». Книга оказалась довольно-таки большой по размеру — примерно как талмуды по трансфигурации, которыми был набит книжный шкаф Гермионы, но оформлена гораздо красивее — позолоченная, с тиснёным витиеватым узором и хитрой застежкой…

— Ничего себе книжонка… — хмыкнул Скорпиус, прикинув «на глаз» вес фолианта.

— М-да, — согласилась Уизли и, достав из кармана пузырёк, незамедлительно перешла к делу: — Итак… приступим?

Девочка высыпала на ладонь щепотку отливающего перламутром порошка и сдула его на стекло витрины. Вдруг она ойкнула и растерянно взглянула на Малфоя (чёрт бы побрал!) снова снизу вверх! Тот сжал кулаки.

— Ну чего опять?!

— Воду забыла, — девчонка виновато прикусила губу.

— Какую ещё воду?! — вспылил парнишка. Казалось, он сейчас взорвётся.

— В пульверизаторе. Средство же двухкомпонентное, — затараторила Уизли, — оно же тару растворит, если…

— Aguamenti? — Скорпиус, уже нацелив на витрину волшебную палочку, вопросительно смотрел на Роуз.

— Нет! — испуганно вскрикнула та. — Активировать средство можно только простой водой! — она снова прикусила губу и бессильно опустила плечи: — Чары могут…

— Газировка пойдёт? — перебил её слизеринец, доставая из кармана жестяную банку.

— Пойдёт, только пульверизатор нужен. Распылитель, — пояснила девочка.

— Знаю, грамотный, — огрызнулся мальчишка и вдруг хмыкнул: — Эх ты, колдунья! С чудилками-вредилками возишься, а простого маггловского фокуса не знаешь!

Он несколько раз встряхнул банку и дёрнул за кольцо. Струя газировки ударила в витрину, и стекло вмиг растворилось. Осталось всего лишь протянуть руку и…

Неожиданно Малфой ухватил Роуз за локоть:

— Слишком рискованно, — прошептал он, — давай на Accio.

Гриффиндорка согласно кивнула. Они синхронно взмахнули палочками и одновременно произнесли:

— Accio!

Книга стала приближаться, до неё уже можно было дотронуться, но тут…

…Тут Роуз поняла, что у них снова что-то пошло наперекосяк.

И действительно, на самом деле не книга шла к ним в руки, нет, совсем наоборот!!! Фолиант, намертво прикованный заклинанием, тянул их к себе с силой Accio, ими же самими и наложенного!

— Отменяй заклинание, — рявкнул Малфой и сам тут же прошептал:

— Reversal!

Но девчонку словно парализовало. Мгновенно сунув палочку за пазуху, Скорпиус одной рукой уцепился за край рамы, а другой абсолютно беспардонно (ну чего ещё ждать от Малфоя!) ухватил Роуз за шиворот. В этот момент в магазине раздался вопль: «Во-о-оры-ы-ы!», но тут же всё заволокло густым серым туманом, — Альбус воспользовался дымчатым камнем.

— К Фортескью! — заорал он во всю мочь своих лёгких. — Скорее! Они побежали к Фортескью!

Наконец Малфой, на общее счастье обратившийся в здоровяка, отодрал Роуз от книги, подскочивший Альбус оборвал её заклинание, и слизеринца вместе с девчонкой силой инерции отбросило назад. Они еле устояли на ногах. Роуз уж точно упала бы, если б не Малфой. Поттер, продолжая пронзительно голосить: «…к Фортескью-у-у!!!», ухватил обоих и потащил уже начавших обращаться ребят за угол книжного.

Роуз, кажется, пришла в себя, коль скоро успела заметить, что здоровяк, волочащий её за собой, становится меньше ростом и что волосы его светлеют, а голос Альбуса, твердящий «ходу, ходу», звучит где-то совсем рядом с её ухом.

Ребята нырнули в ближайшую арку и спрятались за железной ставней ворот.

— Accioнеры хреновы! — отдуваясь выругался Поттер и, сморщив нос, нервно скользнул пальцем по переносице.

— Доставай руну, — вытаскивая флакон с зельем, кивнул ему запыхавшийся Скорпиус, но… карманы Поттера оказались пусты!

Сердце Роуз упало ниже некуда, лязгнули челюсти совести, по величине сравнимые если только с челюстями Той-самой-Акулы из Тех-самых-Челюстей, — это же она втянула ребят в неприятности, и в какие неприятности! Ой, что же будет… Уизли с ужасом посмотрела на Малфоя, ожидая взрыва праведного гнева, но ругани не последовало, слизеринец с сосредоточенным видом запустил руку во внутренний карман и достал небольшой мешочек.

— Летучий порох, заначка, — пояснил он, подбросив кисет на ладони. — Как раз на троих. До Воющей Хижины дотянем, только бы камин найти.

— Ну что, топаем обратно во Флориш? — подал Альбус безрассудную, на взгляд Роуз, идею.

— O'кей, — согласился Малфой.

Девочка смотрела на них, как на безумцев…

В книжном, как и предполагали мальчишки, никого не оказалось, — все толпились в кофейне чрезвычайно довольного наплывом народа Фортескью, — и трое подростков беспрепятственно проникли в каминный зал.

— Я первая, — чувствуя за собой вину, снова выступила с инициативой Уизли, но Скорпиус, отодвинув её, бесцеремонно, словно табуретку, кивнул Альбусу:

— Я открываю, ты замыкаешь. Всё, я пошёл, — и он шагнул в очаг. — Уизли, смотри, не промахнись, — съязвил он напоследок и бросил порох:

— Воющая Хижина!

На этот раз Роуз не стала торговаться и послушно ступила в камин вслед за слизеринцем.

Проносясь по дымоходам, девочка слышала какой-то грохот. Когда она, головой вперёд, вылетела из очага и, споткнувшись о груду досок, врезалась Малфою в живот, стало ясно, «откуда звон».

— Й-й-й… — выдохнул Скорпиус, согнувшись пополам. — Какая ж ты, Уизли… однако… неженственная.

Услышав ненавистный желчный тенорок и почувствовав толчок в спину — Альбус! — Роуз почти обрадовалась. Они вырвались!

* * *

Три поцарапанных, перепачканных золой подростка расположились в Воющей Хижине. Девочка обрабатывает раны светловолосого мальчишки.

— Зализывай, зализывай, Уизли, — ехидно посмеивается тот и продолжает рассказывать: — Я знал, что очаг заколочен, потому и пошёл первым. Но там, видно, что-то заклинило, из-за этого головой вперёд и выносит. Короче, выбил я этот щит. Чем — теперь сам понимаешь. Только на ноги встал — тут эта… — он закатывает глаза, указывая на возвышающуюся над ним гриффиндорку. — Я-то надеялся, что она, как фея, выпорхнет в мои объятья, а она мне своим чугунком прямо в солнечное сплетение… Эй, эй! Поосторожней там! — шикает он на девочку.

— Голову обработала, — с досадой отчитывается Роуз. — Ладонь давай, — командует она и, глядя на руку мальчишки, виновато вздыхает: — Шрам останется.

— Ничего, — ухмыляется слизеринец, — шрамы украшают.

Роуз, шмыгая носом, пытается залечить порезанную стеклом витрины ладонь Скорпиуса, а тот запускает вторую руку в какой-то очередной карман:

— Хватит сопеть, леди, держи… Ы-ы-ы!!! — парнишка оторопело смотрит на предмет, извлечённый из бездонных глубин вместе с клетчатым носовым платком. У Поттера и Уизли перехватило дыхание. Короче, как пишут драматурги, — немая сцена. На ладони слизеринца лежит скомканный злополучный холст-портал.

Первым пришёл в себя Альбус.

— Ничего, — привычно поправляя очки, без тени укора сказал он, — ещё пригодится.

— Нет! — вдруг возразила Роуз. — Ни за что! Хватит. Уж лучше я прокукарекаю на всю школу. Вы и так из-за меня… — она прикусила губу и снова виновато засопела.

— Ну уж дудки! — неожиданно заявил Скорпиус. — Я теперь ни за что не отступлюсь! Это дело принципа!

И Роуз с Алом снова застыли в немой сцене.

______________________________________________________________

1\. ЧУКЧУ — Чудилки-Умелки-Костромилки Чародеев Уизли

2\. УПРУ-1 — Устранитель Преград Работы Уизли

3\. Дымчатый камень — подобие маггловской дымовой шашки. Напускает туману в зоне вбрасывания и наводит тень на плетень

4\. Роксана и Фред — дети Джорджа и Анджелины, близнецы


	4. Крах Veritas Оpinio

— До чего ж обидно! — вздыхала Роуз, сидя в коридоре на подоконнике и потягивая через соломинку принесённый Альбусом сок. Девочка размышляла о преследовавших их неудачах, о собственном бессилии и ещё о многом в этой безрадостно сложившейся жизни.

— Роуз, не расстраивайся… Справимся как-нибудь, — Поттер легонько толкнул кузину плечом.

— Угу…

Самым печальным в сложившейся ситуации было, как выяснилось, не то, что ей придётся пропеть петухом перед всей школой, а то, что они оказались лишены возможности подарить дяде Невиллу желанную энциклопедию, поздравить его «на все сто», а она уже так загорелась этой идеей!

В этот самый момент и наткнулся на брата и кузину старший Поттер:

— Эй, чего это у вас физиономии такие кислые? — с хитрой ухмылкой воззрился на них Джеймс.

— Да так… не важно, — тяжело вздохнув, отмахнулась девочка и снова задумалась. — Эврика! — вдруг воскликнула она. — Джим, а, Джим! Одолжи мантию-невидимку!

В первый момент Джеймс, кажется, растерялся, но тут же справился с замешательством:

— Ну вот ещё! Она мне и самому позарез.

— Нам для доброго дела, — с укором вымолвила Роуз, — а тебе, небось, для баловства!

— Ну конечно, — Джеймс пренебрежительно фыркнул. — У меня, может, дела поважнее ваших.

— Это что же у тебя за дела такие неизмеримой важности? — досадливо поинтересовалась Роуз.

— А он шпионит. За Слизерином, — внезапно раздался рядом набивший оскомину голос. Возле них стоял и с ехидной усмешкой глядел на Джеймса невесть откуда вынырнувший Скорпиус. — Вернее, за слизеринками, — добавил он и тут же поправился: — А ещё вернее — за одной слизеринкой. А, Поттер?

— Чего-о-о? — Джеймс повернулся и ошарашенно уставился на третьекурсника. — Ты это о чём, Малфой?

— Мэри Энн Грейс, четвёртый курс. Ты по уши втюрился, Поттер, — Скорпиус засунул руки в карманы и торжествующе улыбнулся.

Роуз ожидала, что вот сейчас Джим расхохочется или разразится в адрес белобрысого уничтожающей тирадой, но вместо этого её кузен вдруг густо покраснел, процедил сквозь зубы что-то невразумительное и стремительно ретировался в неизвестном направлении.

Малфой удовлетворённо хмыкнул и, легко подпрыгнув, уселся на подоконник с другой стороны от Роуз. Та удивленно посмотрела на него:

— А ты откуда знаешь?

— Видишь ли, Уизли, во-первых, я не раз замечал Поттера в ближайших окрестностях нашей гостиной и установил, что он, укрывшись мантией, просачивается в Слизерин полюбоваться одной… одним-м-м… идеалом неземной красоты; во-вторых… Мэри — троюродная внучатая племянница тётки бабушкиной кузины по материнской линии и, веришь ли, не в пример некоторым, оч-чень мне доверяет — проникновенно вымолвил парнишка. — И она, представь себе, сказала, что замечала за Поттером… В общем, я сложил два плюс два и — voila! — Скорпиус театрально взмахнул рукой и усмехнулся.

— Надо же, Джеймс влюбился, — растерянно глядя перед собой, пробормотала Роуз. — Какой ужас…

— Брось, Уизли, это ж не смертельно, — философски заметил Малфой, — зато нам сие как раз на руку! Мэри Энн ваш Ромео тоже нравится, но она, понимаешь ли, горда энд неприступна, аки… Короче, я уломаю её проявить благосклонность… Естественно, эту мою услугу Поттеру придётся оплатить, — слизеринец лукаво улыбнулся.

— Меркантилист, — фыркнул Альбус, пряча ухмылку.

— Прагматик, — поправил его Скорпиус, и мальчишки дружно расхохотались.

— Знаете, вы оба сейчас похожи на обожравшихся сметаны котов, вот! — изрекла Роуз, почему-то сердито, но что её так разозлило, девочка и сама не смогла бы объяснить.

— Ну вы всё же передайте Поттеру моё предложение… — беспечно сказал Малфой и спрыгнул с подоконника. — Ладно, я, пожалуй, пойду, а то мне ещё трансфигурацию штурмовать. До встречи на восьмом.

* * *

Выручай-комната… извечный приют юных бедолаг.

Холодно. Роуз с ногами забралась в кресло и закуталась в плед. Скорпиус сел напротив и вперил в гриффиндорку суровый взгляд:

— Н-н-ну, главная авантюристка всех времён и народов, что дальше делать собираешься?

— Опять Оборотное?.. — тон гриффиндорки был скорее вопросительным, чем утвердительным.

— Нет, только не это! — воскликнул Альбус. — Мне в тот раз, знаете ли, хватило!

— Я других вариантов не вижу, — виновато пробормотала девочка и пожала плечами.

— Эх, Уизли, — притворно вздохнул слизеринец, — точно, не тебе в нашей команде быть мозговым центром и генератором идей. Я бы, скорее, на эту должность Поттера рекомендовал. А себя б торжественно назначил его заместителем. А тебя, Уизли, нашей постоянной и неизбывной головной болью утвердил бы.

— Малфой, да ты… — Роуз задохнулась от возмущения, но её перебил Альбус:

— У тебя что, есть соображения?

— Вообще-то да… Имеется одна идейка. Ты, Поттер, должен был читать об этом зелье. В средневековье часто проверяли, насколько мужественным станет наследник и красивой ли вырастет та, что предназначена ему в жёны, ещё когда детям было от силы лет по пять. Называлось оно Veritas Оpinio. На определённое время, в зависимости от количества сонной травы, ребёнок становился самим же собою, но внешне — лет на десять старше. Мне этот эликсир не показался сложным. И готовится вроде быстро, и дефицитных компонентов я не обнаружил… Просто надобность в нём со временем отпала, вот и не варят. Давно уже. Как вам идея?

— Заслуживает похвалы, — сдержанно сказала Роуз, хотя на самом деле она была в восторге. Но не стóит этого демонстрировать, чтобы Малфой не обольщался.

— В твоих устах, Уизли, эта фраза звучит как «Скорпи, радость моя, да ты гений!» — мальчишка скорчил мечтательную гримасу, но тут же перешёл на серьёзный тон: — Ладно, это так, лирическое отступление. Поттер, ты согласен?

— Ещё бы! — Альбус энергично кивнул.

— Отлично. Тогда давай искать рецепт.

И Скорпиус направился к обожаемому Альбусом книжному шкафу, — кузен все уши Роуз прожужжал о том, какие тут редчайшие книги: что таких, дескать, нигде не сыскать, что он и не мечтал когда-нибудь… и бла-бла-бла, бла-бла-бла… до тошнотиков, — а девочка поплотнее закуталась в плед и размечталась о чашке горячего жасминового чая, которая, впрочем, тут же и возникла на столике рядом. Да, всё-таки уютное место эта Выручай-комната…

* * *

Роуз подумала, что до сих пор ещё ничто не складывалось так удачно. С зельем не было никаких проблем. Мальчишки дружно над ним корпели, правда, её, Роуз, они к этому вареву снова предпочли не подпускать («Ну и подумаешь, не очень-то и хотелось!»). Красть пришлось не слишком много: всего лишь умыкнуть у старшекурсников пучок сонной травы да прихватить из обеденного зала солонку с поваренной солью.

Согласившийся на предложение Малфоя Джеймс вот уже неделю сиял как начищенный галеон и каждый день после занятий уносился к озеру со своей Мэри Энн.

— И как не мёрзнут! — удивлялась Роуз, свернувшись калачиком в просторном в кресле. При этом она куталась в плед и зябко поводила плечами: начало декабря!

— Так уж и быть, Уизли, могу пожертвовать собой и продемонстрировать тебе, неучу, один нехитрый способ, — сосредоточенно глядя в котёл, пробормотал Малфой.

Гриффиндорка не удостоила слизеринца ответом. Взгляд полный презрения говорил сам за себя.

Варка зелья подходила к завершению, и через три дня планировалась следующая вылазка в Косой переулок.

* * *

Ребята стояли в той же самой подворотне, в которой обращались несколько недель назад.

— Мантию-невидимку взяли? — деловито поинтересовался Малфой.

— Конечно, — кивнул Альбус.

— Отлично. Тогда приступим.

Скорпиус достал напиток и протянул Роуз и Альбусу прозрачные флакончики. Гриффиндорка повертела склянку в руках. Зелье было вишнёвого цвета, а на вкус, в отличие от Оборотного, оказалось очень приятным. Выпив его, девочка почувствовала, что становится выше ростом, ощутила, как рассыпаются по плечам волосы, заметила, что вытянувшиеся пальцы кажутся теперь длиннее и изящнее. Уизли достала из кармашка зеркало и взглянула на своё отражение:

— Это что же, лет через десять я буду выглядеть так?

То, что она увидела, ей понравилось. Особенно причёска. На взгляд Роуз, распущенные волосы выглядели намного интереснее, чем порядком поднадоевшая коса. Затем она с любопытством посмотрела на мальчишек. Альбус стал очень похож на старые фотографии своего отца. А Малфой превратился во вполне сносного… нет, в привлекательного (чёрт его дери!) юношу. Роуз с досадой отвернулась от него, но он тут же завладел её вниманием:

— Кхм… знаешь, Уизли, а ты… _ничего себе_, — кашлянув, констатировал он, и при этом окинул гриффиндорку оценивающе-ироничным взором, — с такой-то я б, пожалуй, даже замутил.

— Иди лесом, Малфой! — густо покраснев, огрызнулась Роуз и обратилась к кузену: — Альбус, доставай руну.

— Погодите, — остановил их слизеринец, — у нас появилась новая проблема. Поттер, тебе никогда не говорили, что ты копия своего папаши? А представляешь, что будет, если ты вот так вот, — он вскинул бровь и многозначительно взглянул на Альбуса, — заявишься в Косой? Он же до сих пор… э-э-э… легенда, притча во языцех, так сказать, — и Скорпиус скорчил недовольную мину.

— Ну это не страшно, — сказала Роуз, с видимым удовольствием отводя за спину прядь распущенных волос. — Ал скроется под мантией-невидимкой и попытается похитить книгу.

— Я?! — ужаснулся Альбус и чуть не грохнулся в обморок. — Я не смогу…

— Придётся, Поттер, — сурово сказал Малфой. — Если ты засветишься со своей рожей, нам несдобровать, верняк.

— Я… но… вдруг я не сумею, — испуганно забормотал Альбус, — вдруг у меня не получится? Я всё испорчу!!!

— Поттер, — Малфой взял его за плечо, — угомонись. Ты справишься. Ты же наш главный мозговой центр, наш гений, и вообще… Если бы не ты, между прочим, нас бы ещё в тот раз замели. Я уверен, у тебя всё получится.

— Ну… ладно, — обречённо вздохнул Альбус Северус, и ребята встали на холст.

* * *

Студенты направлялись в книжный. Малфой с Роуз шли впереди, Альбус, завернувшись в мантию-невидимку, плёлся следом. Роуз нервно комкала завалявшуюся в кармане бумажку. Лишь бы всё получилось, Мерлин великий! Потому что если очередная идея провалится, то это будет полный крах.

Как только Уизли и Малфой зашли в книжный, к ним тут же подскочил хозяин «Флориша».

— Добрый день. Чем могу быть полезен?

— Здравствуйте, — мило улыбнулась девочка. — Мы хотели бы взглянуть на руководства по трансфигурации. Я ищу подарок для мамы.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся мужчина, и ребята последовали за ним. На протяжении пути владелец магазина осыпáл Роуз комплиментами и говорил, какая они (о ужас, это _с Малфоем-то!_) гармоничная пара. Уизли еле сдерживала смех, потому что слизеринец (нашёл время смешить, шут гороховый!) принял вид чрезвычайно чинный, держал себя как спесивый индюк и бросал на неё (чёрт, опять сверху вниз!) порицающие взгляды. Зато когда она обсуждала с хозяином книжного сложные формы превращений, он вдруг насмешливо изрёк:

— Не думал, что ты так хорошо разбираешься в трансфигурации, детка, — но при этом удивил её восхищённым взором.

Роуз торжествующе улыбнулась и продолжила беседу. Но тут раздался странный и очень неприятный свист.

— Сигнализация! — в ужасе воскликнул владелец магазина и бросился вниз, к витрине с «Новейшей». Роуз и Малфой, переглянувшись, рванули следом.

— Слава Мерлину, с ней всё в порядке! — мужчина с облегчением перевёл дух. — Представляете, это уже вторая попытка её украсть! И что за народ!

— Подумать только, — слизеринец неодобрительно покачал головой, — как низко могут пасть некоторые! Правда, дорогая? — он обратил взгляд к Роуз, но та внимательно изучала узоры на инкрустированном паркете, потом подняла на своего спутника глаза, полные тревоги и надежды: Альбус… Он же успел выбраться из витрины?..

— Что ж, большое спасибо, — поспешно расшаркался Малфой. — Мы ещё подумаем, какую книгу лучше взять, и через недельку заскочим, — потом слизеринец сноровисто подхватил обмякшую гриффиндорку под руку и чуть ли не силой потащил к выходу.

Как только они шагнули на улицу, Роуз почувствовала, как кто-то взял её за свободный локоть и, услышав взволнованный виноватый шёпот кузена, облегчённо вздохнула.

* * *

— _Директор_, — Филч, приложив руку к груди, что-то ревностно доказывает МакГонагалл, — _голову даю на отсечение, я видел именно их!_

Это был провал!

Что делал завхоз в Косом, сказать трудно, ибо всё необходимое имущество можно приобрести в Хогсмиде или заказать через учколлектор, и притом с доставкой!

— Что вы такое говорите, Аргус, — МакГонагалл, не глядя на старика, спокойно перебирает бумаги, — они никак не могли туда попасть. В Хогсмиде на прямом портале дежурят авроры, они не пропустят студентов в Косой переулок!

— Но директор, — Филч возмущённо взмахивает руками, — это не просто студенты, это — Уизли и Малфой! И потом, я же говорю, они не выглядели как подростки! Я и внимание-то на них обратил лишь поэтому! Смотрю, такая пара… ладная. Надо ж, думаю, молодые, а так торопятся. Куда можно спешить в Косом переулке в субботу?! Все гуляют! Они — за угол, я оглянулся, смотрю, белобрысый мальчишка девчонку с рыжей косой в подворотню тащит, и слышу: «ходу, ходу». Я за ними, а их уж и след простыл!

— Хорошо, Аргус, — директор шумно вздыхает, с досадой глядя на старого зануду, и подвигает к себе очередную стопу макулатуры, — я с ними побеседую.

* * *

Любимая Выручай-комната… Роуз снова закуталась в плед.

— Так, — Ал смешно шевелит носом и нервным движением поправляет очки. — Не понял. Чего это она вас двоих-то вызывает? А я? Я тоже пойду!

— Нефиг, Поттер, — Малфой, приподнявшись на цыпочки, внимательно пересматривает книги на верхней полке, — мы с Гриффиндором уж как-нибудь выкрутимся, да, Уизли? — отвлёкшись от стеллажа, слизеринец задорно подмигнул угнездившейся в любимом кресле девочке. — А ты со своей честностью… — он одарил Альбуса недвусмысленным взглядом, — аж тошнит иногда. Так что… — и он, продолжая отбор необходимой литературы, обратился уже к стеллажу: — …угомонись.

— Роуз! — Поттер воззрился на кузину в поисках поддержки, но увы, гриффиндорка, виновато прикусив губу, отрицательно мотнула головой.

— Знать бы, что ей известно, — уставившись в книгу заклинаний, пробормотал Скорпиус, — могли бы хоть как-то подготовиться.

Роуз только беспомощно вздохнула.

* * *

Альбус Северус Поттер, студент третьего курса Рейвенкло, сцепив руки за спиной расхаживает взад-вперёд перед входом в директорские «апартаменты».

— Может, уже остановишься? — не выдерживает горгулья. — Голова кружится!

Но как может Ал остановиться, если «на ковре» Роуз, его кузина и любимая подруга?!

— Не отпирайтесь! — директор, строго сведя брови у переносицы, смотрит на студентов. — Мистер Филч уверен, что видел именно вас! Как вы попали в Косой переулок?

— М-м-м… — неуверенно мычит Скорпиус.

— …м-м-мы прошли через портал, — нашлась Роуз.

— И вас пропустили? — изумляется директор.

— Мы… Мы не выглядели детьми, — идёт ва-банк Малфой. — Я приготовил одно зелье, и-и-и…

— Ясно, — сильнее прежнего хмурится Минерва. — И зачем вы туда?

Роуз, судорожно сглотнув, открывает рот, но Скорпиус опережает её:

— Понимаете, директор, — вкрадчиво начинает он, — мы хотели погулять. Вдвоём, — мальчишка нарочно выделяет интонацией это «вдвоём» и берёт гриффиндорку за руку. — Просто погулять, — безмятежно добавляет он, при этом крепко удерживая в своей руке ладонь Роуз. Девочка от возмущения утратила дар речи и лишь пытается освободиться от мёртвой хватки слизеринца.

— А что, в Хогсмиде разве нельзя просто погулять? — желчно интересуется МакГонагалл.

Роуз снова открывает рот, но опять этот наглый слизеринец её опережает:

— Видите ли, директор, есть некоторые сложности: по школе, сами понимаете, поползут сплетни, слухи могут дойти до родителей, и… — Малфой, отпустив, наконец, ладонь девочки, разводит руками.

Пару минут спустя горгулья, а вместе с ней и Ал Поттер, наблюдают презабавнейшую сцену:

— Какого дьявола ты вырывалась?! — рычит мальчишка.

— А ты? Ты что там плёл, наглец?! — девчонка возмущённо взмахивает руками. — Как ты посмел?!

— Вот дурёха-то, — качает головой парнишка, — зато выкрутились, я что, не прав?

— Ну… прав, — вынуждена признать рыжая строптивица.

* * *

Прохаживаясь вдоль озера, Роуз не чувствовала холода, так заледенела её душа. Две попытки… Столько нервов, сил — и всё впустую! Рождество уже через две недели, и если они не успеют… Да чего уж там! И так понятно, что ничего у них не получится. Им же всего по тринадцать! Прав был Альбус, когда говорил, что ни к чему хорошему эта затея не приведёт.

— Эй, Уизли! Чего киснешь? — Малфой подошёл сзади и легонько дёрнул гриффиндорку за косу. — Мы её по всей школе ищем, а она, понимаешь, бродит тут, как… рыцарь печального образа, — мальчишка хмыкнул.

— А зачем ищете? — безучастно поинтересовалась Уизли.

— Как зачем? Обсудить очередную попытку, — как о чём-то само собой разумеющемся заявил Скорпиус.

— Малфой… — девочка устало взглянула на слизеринца, — ты сдурел?

— Я, Уизли, давно сдурел. Ещё когда только связался с вами. Ходу, Гриффиндор, ходу, — парнишка взял девочку за руку и потащил в сторону школы.

— Вот! Привёл, — торжествующе объявил Скорпиус и усадил Роуз напротив Альбуса. — В общем, так, Уизли, слушай сюда: в Хогсмид нас уже не отпустят до Рождества, но Veritas Оpinio у нас ещё осталось, так что мы попробуем вырваться в Косой на следующей неделе, числа двадцатого. Мы с тобой опять отвлечём душку-владельца, а Поттер предпримет ещё одну попытку стырить книгу. Мы здесь все талмуды прочесали, пару интересных заклинаний нарыли. Думаю, в этот раз всё должно срастись.

— Нет, — решительно отрезала Роуз. — Больше никаких попыток! И простите, что я вас во всё это втянула, — девочка закрыла лицо руками, испугавшись, что мальчишки заметят навернувшиеся на глаза слезы.

Ребята переглянулись не то с удивлением, не то с досадой, но Роуз этого уже не увидела: так и не отрывая ладоней от лица, она вскочила с кресла и выбежала из Выручай-комнаты, предусмотрительно открывшей перед беглянкой просторный проём в стене.

* * *

— Всё пропало, — бормотала Роуз, сидя на диване в гостиной Гриффиндора и уставившись в одну точку, — всё пропало.

— Рози, — рядом появилась Лили и обняла кузину, — не расстраивайся, всё будет хорошо, всё наладится.

— Конечно, Лил, конечно… После того, как я прокукарекаю на весь зал, а дядя Невилл не получит желанной «Новейшей», — грустно усмехнулась Роуз.

— А вот и не прокукарекаешь! — задиристо откликнулась первоклашка и полетела наверх, в спальню.

— Действительно, Уизли, — Скорпиус потрепал девочку по плечу, — у нас ещё целых два дня!

— Роуз, не переживай, — поддержал его Альбус, — мы со Скорпиусом непременно что-нибудь придумаем.

— Нет! Я же сказала, больше никаких вылазок! Нас засекли, и МакГонагалл подозревает неладное! _МакГонагалл!_ И поймите вы, это вовсе не упрямство! Мы все очень любим дядю Невилла, и я знаю, что ему было бы приятно получить книгу именно от нас — от тех, кого он знает с рождения, да, видно, не судьба…


	5. Рождественские фиаско

До сочельника остался всего день. Студентка Гриффиндора Роуз Уизли, сидя в своей гостиной, со скорбным видом передвигает по столу монеты, то раскладывая их на стопки, то снова сгребая в кучку.

С прошлого Рождества, когда малыш Хьюго, не получив желанного подарка, устроил чуть ли не истерику, мама предложила дяде Гарри и тете Джинни неплохую идею: во избежание скандалов выделять детям определённую сумму — с тем, чтобы они сами выбирали себе подарки. И Роуз свой заветный мешочек уже получила.

Семьдесят пять! А надо (вот незадача!) четыреста! Ха! Всего-то триста с небольшим не хватает, эка мелочь!

Вдруг на середину стола аккуратно приземлился тяжёлый замшевый кисет:

— Семьдесят пять, — раздался рядом голос кузена.

— Вы психи, — сказал Малфой, глядя на Роуз и Альбуса, пересчитывавших деньги, — полные психи. Куда я с вами качусь? — задал он риторический вопрос и небрежно высыпал сверху горсть золотых.

— Так, Альбус, прибавь еще… сто галеонов?! — глаза Роуз округлились. — Малфой… я тебя обожаю!

— Не обольщайся, Уизли, я лишь преследую свои корыстные интересы, — с усмешкой изрёк Скорпиус.

— Неужели твои корыстные интересы так дорого оцениваются?! — Альбус устремил на слизеринца изумлённый взор.

— Что деньги, — хмыкнул белобрысый, — презренный металл… — мерзопакостный тенорок прозвучал с привычной язвительностью, но во взгляде так неожиданно обретённого приятеля Ал вдруг с удивлением уловил что-то совсем противоположное, крайне далёкое от ехидства. — Я бы и больше дал, но это — всё что есть, — добавил Малфой, хмуро глядя в рыжий затылок уткнувшейся в стол гриффиндорки.

Роуз наконец подняла глаза:

— Всё равно мало, — вздохнула она. Книга стоит четыреста, а у нас только двести пятьдесят.

— Триста! — раздался за спиной звонкий голосок Лили, подошедшей к ним вместе с Хьюго. Первоклашки аккуратно положили на стол ещё две одинаковых горсти монет.

— Спасибо, — Роуз подняла на малышей благодарный взгляд, — но, чёрт возьми, всё равно сотни не хватает. Сотни! — в голосе девочки бессилие, разочарование…

— Эй, Рози, — Джеймс зашёл в гостиную и окинул внимательным взглядом всю компанию, — мне тут родители денег отвалили… хватит аж на Молнию-сто! Но я прикинул… Я пока что, пожалуй, и обычной обойдусь, так что держи, — на стол легла солидная горсть монет.

— Джеймс… — Альбус, ошеломлённо глядел на груду золотых кругляшков. — Сколько здесь?!

— Как раз сотня и есть, братец. Наслаждайтесь.

— Джим! Спасибо тебе! — воскликнула Роуз, повиснув на шее у кузена. — Спасибо вам всем! — она с благодарностью оглядела обступивших её друзей. — Ура! В Косой переулок! Плевать на всё! Ал, Скорпиус, руну!

— Тормозните, — остановил их Джеймс, — я проведу. Мне Тедди как-то про один путь рассказывал.

— Вот влипли, по самое не балýй… — пробормотал Малфой, впрочем, так тихо, что никто его не услышал.

* * *

Косого переулка ребята достигли без приключений. Там была такая жуткая толчея, что они еле-еле добрались до «Флориш и Блоттс». В предпраздничной суматохе на группу подростков никто не обращал внимания, и вопросов им не задавали.

— Здравствуйте, — отдышавшись, приветствовала Роуз владельца магазина, — мы бы хотели приобрести книгу «Новейшая экспериментальная магия». Мы бы так хотели её приобрести! Ну просто очень бы хотели! Она там, в главной витрине!

— Да? — хозяин книжного поправил очки и слегка нахмурился, глядя на них. — Тогда вам очень повезло, молодые люди. Остался последний экземпляр.

— Отлично, — сказал Скорпиус, впрочем, абсолютно без энтузиазма, — четыреста галеонов?

— Ну надо же! — удивился торговец и заговорил негромко, словно сам с собой: — Лежала-лежала и вдруг… в один день! Да-да, — заторопился он, — сейчас я её принесу.

Он поднял благосклонный взгляд на юных покупателей и вдруг сосредоточенно уставился на Роуз и Малфоя:

— Простите… мы, случайно, раньше не встречались?

— Встречались, мистер Флориш, безусловно, встречались, — девочка лучезарно улыбнулась. — В августе. Мы же столько лет подряд покупаем у вас учебники!

Скорпиус испустил вздох облегчения.

— Ах… ну да, ну да… конечно, — растерянно забормотал владелец магазина, — в августе… Сейчас я вернусь, пару минут…

* * *

Роуз, сияющая, шла по коридорам школы, прижимая книгу к груди, словно шкатулку с изумрудами. У них получилось! Они сделали это, они справились!

Когда радостное возбуждение немного улеглось, девочка заметила, что мальчишки несколько приуныли. Странно… Наверно, от волнения. Они все так перенервничали!

По дороге ребята столкнулись с Майклом Шифером, их однокурсником со Слизерина. Он протянул Скорпиусу перевязанный витым шнурком свёрток:

— Утром сегодня пришло. И где ты только шляешься, я тебя весь день ищу!

Парнишка с подозрением оглядел Уизли, чем вогнал девочку в краску, и покачал головой.

— Угу, спасибо, — слегка побледнев, рассеянно ответил Малфой.

Как только троица вошла в гостиную, к ним подбежала Лили:

— Альбус, тебе посылка!

— Ага, — Поттер смущённо забрал у сестрёнки свёрток, оказавшийся точной копией Малфоевского.

— Я что-то пропустила? — поинтересовалась Роуз и пристально посмотрела на мальчишек. Ситуация показалась ей по меньшей мере странной, а по большому счёту — крайне подозрительной.

— Рози, понимаешь, я… — у Альбуса вдруг пробудился активнейший интерес к собственной обуви. — Я позавчера написал тёте Гермионе, и вот… «Новейшая»…

— Что ты сделал, Поттер? — Скорпиус чертыхнулся. — А я отца попросил! Ну и… — он вздохнул и качнул увесистым томом.

— Розочка, — Лили дёрнула онемевшую от всего этого Уизли за рукав, — а я тогда… ну когда ты грустила, папе сову отправила. И он прислал книжку, — девчушка виновато пожала плечами, — пару часов назад.

— Офигеть! — выдохнула гриффиндорка, радуясь тому, что у неё во рту собственные живые зубы, ибо имей она вставные челюсти, как у Филча, так давно бы выронила их на пол. — Вы все сумасшедшие и… И у нас теперь… четыре экземпляра?!

— Роуз, — в гостиную влетели взбудораженные Фред и Роксана, — не переживай, книга у нас!

— Что-о-о?! — девочка, округлив глаза, обернулась. — Какая?

— Ну та самая, на которую ты с Джексоном поспорила, — пояснила Роксана. — Мы услышали его разговор с одним приятелем. Представляешь, он собирался её у тебя украсть! А тут увидели его с энциклопедией… Ну и поняли: стащил-таки, мерзавец! Ну мы ему, конечно, всыпали! А книгу, естественно, отобрали.

Близнецы, переглянувшись, расплылись в счастливых улыбках.

Роуз плюхнулась на диван и рассмеялась. Громко и заразительно. А следом за ней, оценив весь комизм ситуации, расхохотались Малфой и Альбус.

— Милые вы мои, — всхлипнула Роуз, — вы все сумасшедшие, но как же я вас люблю!

Малфой присвистнул:

— Выходит, мы приватизировали информацию «Новейшей»? — выдал он мудрую мысль. — Один экземпляр дарим профессору, остальные забираем себе и становимся практически единоличными владельцами размещённых в энциклопедии сведений. Можем ими хоть торговать. Как это называется… А! — он поднял указательный палец. — Бизнес откроем!

— А как компанию назовём? — обнимая кузину, сквозь смех спросил Альбус.

— «Три товарища» или ещё что-то пафосное в том же духе, — с лёгким сарказмом предложил Скорпиус.

— Скорее уж, «Три поросёнка»… — Поттер, поморщившись, почесал затылок.

* * *

В кабинете известного в магическом мире предпринимателя серая сипуха, нахохлившись, дожидалась ответа на принесённое письмо.

_Мистер Джексон, — читал Мелвин Эдриан, — я должен Вам 400 галеонов. Дело в том, что произошло досадное недоразумение, и вещь, по праву принадлежащая Вашему сыну, оказалась у моих детей. Вышло это по чистой случайности, поверьте, у них не было недобрых намерений. Теперь они сильно переживают, а я крайне озабочен щекотливостью создавшейся ситуации. Прошу Вас принять деньги, а Вашего сына простить моих детей._

_С уважением_

_Джордж Уизли _

К письму прилагался чек на четыреста галеонов.

«Так вот, оказывается, куда денежки-то уплыли! — брови мистера Джексона удивлённо поползли вверх. — Это ж надо! Вскрыть сейф… в тринадцать-то лет! Силён стервец… Хитёр! Талантлив!!! — кажется, дельца привели в восторг способности сына. — Да, но наказать, разумеется, необходимо… Ладно, четыреста золотых — невелик убыток. Зато впредь неповадно будет. Ишь, чего удумал! У отца красть!»

Спустя десять минут Мелвин Эдриан наблюдал в окно, как сова, плавно взмахивая крыльями, растворяется в небе, а ещё через четверть часа Джордж Уизли ласково поглаживал птицу, и та, растопырив крылья, блаженно щурилась.

_Мистер Уизли, — гласило письмо, — это действительно недоразумение. Дело в том, что предмет, о котором Вы говорите, предназначался в подарок Вашей дочери, так что убедительно Вас прошу, не беспокойтесь и утешьте Ваших детей._

_С уважением_

_Мелвин Эдриан Джексон _

К письму прилагался чек Джорджа.

_Мистер Джексон, — самопишущее перо Джорджа буквально летало по пергаменту, — уверены ли Вы, что желаете сделать моей дочери подарок на столь значительную сумму?_

_С уважением_

_Джордж Уизли _

К письму снова прилагался чек на четыреста галеонов.

Джордж отправил сову. Через некоторое время птица возвратилась, и он развернул пергамент.

_Мистер Уизли, — было написано убористым каллиграфическим почерком, — убедительно прошу Вас принять подарок для Вашей дочери. Я подозреваю, что мой сын питает к ней нежные чувства, и я абсолютно уверен в своих намерениях._

_С уважением_

_Мелвин Эдриан Джексон_

_PS: надеюсь информация о сердечной привязанности моего сына останется в тайне._

В конверт в который раз был вложен многострадальный чек.

Мелвин Эдриан с довольным видом глотнул принесённого наёмным эльфом крепкого горячего кофе. Все знают ЧУКЧУ и его владельца Джорджа Уизли, а уж дети торговца — известные сорванцы. Теперь мистер Джексон нисколько не сомневался, что спокойная жизнь его сыну не грозит. «Достойное наказание, — подумал Мелвин и злорадно ухмыльнулся, — но деньги отработать всё равно заставлю».

Джордж повертел в руках чек, пожал плечами и спустился в торговый зал. «Это что ещё там за женихи такие, — подумал он. — Непременно спросить у Роксаны…»

* * *

Профессор Лонгботтом поспешно повязывал галстук, придирчиво глядя на себя в зеркало, рама которого была выложена старательно распиленным на тонкие пластины маньчжурским орехом. Раздался стук в дверь. Невилл нервничал, он чувствовал, что опаздывает. Кураторам положено являться на любые мероприятия пораньше, чтоб в случае чего предотвратить непорядки.

— Да-да, войдите, — рассеянно отозвался профессор.

В комнату ввалилась шумная ватага явно чем-то взбудораженных ребятишек — многочисленные Поттеры и ещё более многочисленные Уизли. Позади всех Альбус Северус подталкивал смущённого… Малфоя?

— Дядь Невилл, — не по-уставному пискнула Лили, — поздравляем с Рождеством!

Роуз протянула ему упакованный в переливающуюся голографическую бумагу прямоугольный свёрток, наискосок перевязанный зелёной атласной лентой. Вместо банта она была закреплена цветком — белым махровым колокольчиком кудреватой лилии. Невилл тепло улыбнулся. «Что-то соорудили», — с благодарностью подумал он.

Знаки внимания радуют всех, — это факт неоспоримый, но Лонгботтом более всего ценил подарки, сделанные своими руками. Его скромное жильё было сплошь увешано и уставлено такими презентами: под потолком мигали бумажные фонарики, на подоконниках горели и не таяли причудливой формы самодельные свечи, повсюду цвели вышитые букеты, в декоративной витрине рычали вырезанные из дерева чудища, а стены пестрели фотографиями в самодельных рамках, выложенных ракушками и позолоченными тыквенными семечками.

— Ох! — приняв свёрток, Невилл чуть не уронил его, таким неожиданно тяжёлым он оказался.

На лице профессора отразилось недоумение, и он вопросительно воззрился на Джеймса — как на самого старшего в компании. Тот только хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

— Ну открывай же скорее, открывай! — поторопила профессора Лили и от нетерпения тряхнула сжатыми кулачками.

Невилл улыбнулся, бережно снял упаковку и застыл, кажется, онемев. Признаться, профессора одолели чувства крайне противоречивые. Скромность и щепетильность не позволяли ему принять столь дорогостоящую вещь — немыслимо дорогостоящую! — тем более от детей. Но врождённый такт и деликатность вполне справедливо настаивали на том, что его отказ ранит их чувства, причинит им боль… Будучи застигнутым врасплох, Лонгботтом, видимо, не смог скрыть внутренней борьбы.

— Дядя Невилл, ты не рад? — прозвучал озабоченный голос Альбуса.

Профессор оторвал взгляд от книги и растерянно оглядел ребячью компанию.

— Мы же для тебя старались, — огорчённо произнесла Роуз.

— Не нести же нам её обратно к Флоришу, профессор, — неожиданно подал голос слизеринец. Он ухмыльнулся и глаза его насмешливо блеснули.

«Ладно, — осенило Лонгботтома, — позже отдам деньги родителям, чтобы они молчком вернули их ребятишкам». Эта мысль показалась ему поистине спасительной. Душевное равновесие было восстановлено, и Невилл, наивно предполагая, что этот план удастся претворить в жизнь, искренне улыбнулся:

— Ну что вы, я просто растерялся. От неожиданности. Я же так мечтал об этой книге! Спасибо, ребята, вы даже не представляете, как я счастлив! Как благодарен вам!

Невилл прижал фолиант к груди. Лили запрыгала от радости, лúца остальных озарились довольными улыбками. Альбус и Скорпиус с торжествующим видом ударили «по рукам», а Джеймс задорно подтолкнул локтем младшую сестру, но тут же вернул всех к реальности:

— Ну ладно, — деловито напомнил он, — сваливаем танцевать, а то меня Грейс, наверное, заждалась. Невилл, догоняй, — он подмигнул старшему другу, и гомонящая ватага покинула комнату профессора.

Тот ещё какое-то время стоял в растерянности, продолжая прижимать к себе книгу, потом спохватился и, с благоговением убрав подарок в шкаф, отправился вслед за ребятами.

На лестнице его обогнали хохочущие Джеймс Поттер и Мэри Энн Грейс со Слизерина. Лонгботтом проводил их доброй улыбкой. Его радовало такое положение вещей. Давно бы уже пора факультетам положить конец этой нелепой холодной войне!

В фойе Невилл увидел троицу, ставшую, кажется, в последнее время неразлучной: Скорпиус Малфой, Альбус и Роуз снова о чём-то шептались. Невилл улыбнулся ещё шире. Он шагнул в зал и тут же был подхвачен вихрем венского вальса.

* * *

Зал был украшен на славу. Звёздное небо искрилось фейерверками, с потолка, свиваясь в затейливом узоре, свисали серебристые плети мишуры, в воздухе, словно двигаясь в причудливом танце, парúли подсвечники с горящими свечами… Пахло хвоей, домашними пирогами и праздником.

Обеденные столы обернулись вытянувшимися вдоль стен высокими барными стойками, заполненными всевозможной снедью, дабы в любой момент можно было заглушить не вовремя разгулявшийся аппетит и утолить вызванную быстрыми танцами жажду.

Уизли, Поттер и Малфой с видом заговорщиков топтались в фойе перед залом. Слизеринец и гриффиндорка недовольно хмурились.

— Теперь из-за этого кляузника про меня ползёт идиотская сплетня, будто я и… — Малфой, скорчив кислую мину, смерил Роуз недовольным взглядом, — в Уизли!

Альбус, кашлянув в рукав, спрятал проскользнувшую улыбку.

— Думаешь, мне легче? — прошипела девчонка. — Все только и болтают, что… — она гневно раздула ноздри.

— Лично я не намерен спустить кошатнику такое, — продолжил Малфой и в задумчивости выпятил нижнюю губу.

— Стырить бы у этого старого ябедника пластиковые челюсти, чтоб не чавкал, — Роуз мстительно прищурилась, — и презентовать Пивзу! Уж он-то найдёт им применение, — ехидно хихикнула она.

— Д’… Роуз! Ты… — Альбус аж поперхнулся, — Так нельзя! Это… это жестоко!

— Да?! — вскинулась кузина. — А сплетни распускать не жестоко?!

— А что, классная мысль! — хмыкнул Скорпиус. — Пожалуй, Уизли, я даже назначу тебя заместителем заместителя генератора идей, то бишь своим.

Девчонка самодовольно ухмыльнулась, но тут же приняв серьёзный вид, нетерпеливо поторопила мальчишек:

— Ладно, пошли. Прижмём Джексона к стенке.

— Рози, может, сегодня всё-таки не стоит? — нерешительно промямлил Альбус. — Праздник как-никак…

— Вот мы и попразднуем, — цинично заявила кузина. — Он сам виноват, не надо было подначивать!

— Между прочим, Поттер, на его месте могла оказаться твоя сестра, — справедливо заметил Скорпиус. — И, уж поверь мне, Дерек ни за что бы её не пощадил, так что уйми свой гуманизм и пошли вылавливать этого героя. Ходу, ходу, — Малфой легонько подтолкнул всё ещё сомневающегося Поттера: — Пока он не смылся.

* * *

«Де-рек! Де-рек!» — скандировал зал.

Красные имели вид победителей, Зелёные не отставали. Слизерин выглядел так, словно это их факультет выиграл пари.

— Давай, Джексон, покажи им! — торжествующе вопил Вилли Нотт.

— Задай жару! — Майлз Забини в победном жесте вскинул вверх сжатый кулак.

Виновник всеобщего веселья, побледневший и покрывшийся розовыми пятнами, смахивал на сильно выгоревшего жирафа. Нахмурив брови и закусив губу, он топтался возле барной стойки.

— Джексон, подсадить? — ехидно поинтересовалась Роуз.

— Это нечестная игра! — окрысился Дерек. — Я купил книгу раньше тебя, просто у меня её отобрали!

— Твоему отцу вернули за неё деньги, так что… — развёл руками Малфой, — всё справедливо.

— Неправда! — вспыхнул Джексон.

— Неправда, неправда, — перекрикивая общий шум, поддержал дружка Нотт, — он от денег отказался.

— Отказался, отказался! Его отец отказался от энциклопедии в пользу Уизли! — громогласно сообщил Забини.

— Да-а-а, — подхватил Вилли, — Дерек, ты же подарил «Новейшую» сестре Фреда!

— Ой, — Райс Кавендиш прикрыла рот ладонью, — Джексон влюбился?.. Как здорово!

От злости Дерек утратил дар речи. Он покраснел ещё сильнее, раздул ноздри, выпучил глаза и стал похож на варёного лобстера.

— Ладно, кончай базар, — старшекурсник с гриффиндора растолкал толпу. — Залезай, — кивнул он слизеринцу. — Живо, не то левитируем.

Джексон сглотнул и прижался спиной к барной стойке. Гриффиндорец подвинул ему стул. Дерек повесил голову и послушно забрался наверх.

— Кукареку, — почти неслышно прошептал он.

— Джексон, давай громче! — снова завопили в толпе.

— Наддай! — надрывался Забини.

Старшекурсник навёл на Дерека волшебную палочку и что-то прошептал. Тот вскинул голову, вытянул шею, приподнялся на цыпочки и энергично замолотил ладонями по бёдрам.

— КУКАРЕКУ-У-У!!! — разнеслось на весь зал. И снова: — КУКАРЕКУ-У-У!!! — и уже тише прозвучало: — Квох, квох, квох, куд-куда-а-а…

Выступление Джексона было встречено бурными овациями, студенты засвистели, зааплодировали, малыши запрыгали от восторга…

Альбус Поттер, кажется, только что осознал, что все их злоключения наконец закончились, и вздохнул с облегчением, будто гору с плеч свалил. Стоявший же рядом с ним Скорпиус Малфой, напротив, торжествующе ухмылялся. Роуз Уизли восторженно аплодировала вместе с остальными.

Лицо девочки озаряла умиротворённая улыбка, а сама она в этот момент походила на ангела. Фигурка её — в лёгком платье из тончайшего нежно-салатового с переливами шёлка, с рукавами-крылышками — казалась почти невесомой. Хрупкое запястье украшал изящный браслет — два ряда тонкой, зелёного металла цепочки, а волосы были уложены вокруг головы в какую-то хитроумную косичку. Вплетенные в неё искрящиеся нити рождественского «дождика» цвета изумруда струились среди локонов трогательного хвостика, свисавшего сбоку и подрагивавшего в такт хлопкам.

Малфой обернулся к стоявшему рядом Поттеру с явным намерением что-то сказать ему, но вдруг, окинув удивлённым взглядом наряд гриффиндорки, заметил с лёгкой насмешкой:

— Ба, Уизли, да у нас сегодня, кажется, сочельник в слизеринских тонах!

— У нас, кажется, вечер дружбы с Рейвенкло, — «не заржавело» у Роуз. На самом деле она давно уже отметила, что синяя с серебряными окантовками рубашка выгодно оттеняет светлые волосы и стальные глаза, но решила, что комплиментов от неё слизеринский зазнайка не дождётся ни за какие коврижки. — Медь идеально гармонирует с зеленью, — холодно оправдалась она.

— А, — в глазах Скорпиуса промелькнули лукавые искорки, и он правдоподобно изобразил понимание, — ну это точно… С зеленью, вне всяких сомнений, безопасней. А то с красным-то и до пожара недалеко.

От такой откровенной наглости девочка даже не сразу нашлась что ответить. Она лишь хватала ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

— Может, хватит уже?! — Альбус сердито глянул на обоих и нервным движением поправил алый галстук, по которому во всю длину змеился золотой дракон.

Скорпиус поморщился и виновато развёл руками:

— Характер скверный, спорить не стану.

Воспользовавшись замешательством Роуз, он примирительно хмыкнул:

— Ладно тебе, Уизли. Извини, не удержался, — и не дав девочке опомниться, он вздохнул с притворной обречённостью и протянул ей руку ладонью вверх: — Ну пошли, что ли, потанцуем сплетникам назло, пускай лопнут с досады, вот уж тогда действительно повеселимся! На полную катушку. Попутно обсудим перспективы новой кражи, — и он заговорщически подмигнул оторопевшему Поттеру.

Звучал Штраус… Роуз, застыв в нерешительности, казалось, сосредоточенно изучала ладонь слизеринца.

— Что, слабó? — Скорпиус ехидно прищурился. — Сдрейфила?

— Вот ещё! — презрительно фыркнула девчонка.

Подняв голову, она осмотрелась. На них оглядывались — кто с одобрением, кто с ухмылкой, а кто и с откровенной завистью.

— Ну тогда вперёд! — и Малфой махнул головой в сторону танцпола.

Гриффиндорка окинула глазевших на неё любопытных вызывающим взором и, гордо выпрямившись, решительно шагнула в круг об руку со слизеринцем.

Альбус смотрел в спину сестре и тепло улыбался.

— Поттер, танцуешь? — послышался сбоку несмелый голос. Мальчик обернулся. Перед ним с испуганным видом стояла Стефани Гардинер с Хаффлпафф.

Кажется, девочка обомлела от собственной храбрости. Ну ещё бы! Альбус Северус Поттер! Один из сильнейших учеников курса… К тому же вполне привлекательный.

Ал принял самый серьёзный вид.

— Для вас, леди, даже петь готов, — пошутил он и, щёлкнув каблуками, склонил голову в намёке на поклон.

Через минуту они с Фанни, смеясь и непринуждённо болтая, уже кружили в танце под одобрительными взглядами профессора Спраут, профессора Флитвика и директора МакГонагалл.

Последняя однако с подозрением косилась в сторону, где в опасной близости друг к другу мелькали ещё две головы — рыжая и светловолосая. Директор отнюдь не разделяла оптимизма Лонгботтома, она была уверена: неспроста эти двое снова о чём-то секретничают, не иначе как замышляют очередную пакость…

**После бала**

_(вместо эпилога)_

— Роуз, послушай… — начал Поттер.

— Я всё равно ему отомщу, Ал, — решительно перебила его кузина, — ты же знаешь! Всё равно, с тобой или без тебя!

— Так ты с нами? Решайся, Поттер, — слизеринец легонько толканул Альбуса плечом. — Она же без тебя влипнет, — с хитрой ухмылкой кивнул он на девчонку.

— Шантажисты! — выплюнул Альбус. — И как вы это предполагаете?

— Ну для начала можно…


End file.
